Boruto Part 1: The New Generation Of Konoha
by Newman T King
Summary: The first installment of the tale of Boruto Uzumaki, A boy with a great hidden power but how will he use it? A member of a team destined to change the world, Sarada, the intelligent new ninja of the Uchiha Clan, Mako, the young last son of the Senju, and Boruto, a new ninja determined to surpass his father Naruto Uzumaki, the world's hero. How will he lead the next generation?
1. Prologue Part 1: Naruto vs Hinata

Disclaimer: This is **Non-Profit** writing on my part, I am not accepting payment in anyway nor do I own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or anything else associated with the Naruto franchise owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Now please read and enjoy and if you have any constructive criticism that will help this first time FF writer please leave it in a review :) Also please recommend if you like so that I can get the chance to entertain others Thank you

[Pre-Script: In this story the event's of The Last occurred when Naruto and Hinata were Eighteen instead of Nineteen and Naruto and Hinata had their first child at 22 instead of 20. Also this story is not erotica but it will have some mildly sexual moments every now and then]

Also, the first four chapters are the prologue and while I recommend that you read it if you want to go straight to the main story go to chapter 5

Btw I'm taking Creative licence on Naruto's hair and changing it back to the classic Naruto haircut if that makes anyone feel better :D

* * *

"Honey you seem distant" said Hinata. She walked into the room wearing a long skirt and a pink blouse with a grey long sleeved undershirt

"Yeah the stress is setting in, it seems that Kakashi may be leaving the seat of Hokage soon" Naruto said as he sat at the kitchen table. He was wearing an orange sweater with a white undershirt and black sweat pants.

"Naruto there's no need to worry, Kakashi will tell you when the time comes" Hinata saw that nothing worked to take the look of solidness off of Naruto's face.

"Anyway I wanted you to do something for me" Said Hinata

"What's the matter?" said Naruto,

Hinata smiled seeing that he still cared enough about her that her concerns warranted his attention "Come to the yard with me"

"Why?"

Just then Boruto (age 5) came running in to see his parents with his younger sister Himawari (age 3) barely keeping at his heels. "We're bored can we go out and play?" said Boruto

"Yeah we wanna play" said Himawari with a young child's slur.

"Actually I want you to go up stairs and look out the window to the yard" said Hinata

"Huh? But why?" whined Boruto

"I promise It'll be fun now go on"

"Ok" said Himawari saddened as they slowly walked back up stairs. Hinata then walked up to Naruto grabbed his hand and led him to the back yard

"Hinata what's going on?" said Naruto

"I have something very important to show you but first we must do something" Hinata smiled excitedly

"Huh? Do what?" said Naruto They then got to their rather large backyard with a large tree where they walked out into open space

"Spar with me Naruto right now!" said Hinata

"Why what's happening Hinata?" Naruto says. Hinata gives no response as she was too excited and at the same time tired of Naruto's insistent worrying and questions. She jumps a good distance across the yard, makes a fighting stance catching Naruto's eye and attacks.

At that point Boruto had reached his room where the window with the best view of the back yard is. Boruto could see out of the window fine on his tip-toes but his younger sister being about 5 inches shorter than him needed a stool to see. Hinata and Naruto began to spar and both of their moods lightened as Naruto began to smile. They exchanged blow for blow back and forth across the yard. Boruto and Himawari watched.

"Bolt why they hitting each other?" Little Himawari said

"They're just playing Hima" said Boruto. The siblings themselves began to get excited "GO MOM" yelled Boruto "BEAT DADS UGLY BUTT!"

Naruto, pushed back by one of Hinata's attacks, recovered while saying "What's he talking about? The kid looks just like me." Hinata then attacks him again

"Daddy Daddy Daddy!" Yelled Young Himawari as loud as her little lungs could

"Hima seems to be on your side" Hinata said smiling as she and Naruto struggled in a deadlock pushing back and forth

"Heh" Naruto muttered as he made a half smile and pushed back with such strength causing Hinata to keel over on her back. She then flipped backwards and and kicked Naruto in the other direction. They both got to their feet. Naruto made another stance ready to strike but Hinata stood straight up

"I want to use my newest technique" Hinata said while concentrating her chakra for something as Naruto could see

"What Technique?" said Naruto while his mind raced about what Hinata was planning.

The fight had taken a pause.

"Use the Nine Tails chakra at base level for me" Hinata said

"Ok but I don't know what you're planning to do" Said Naruto beginning to be confused. Naruto then activated the Nine Tails chakra mode at it's first stage and took on the orange flame cloak.

Hinata put her hands together in front of her to focus her chakra. Just then a blue flash originated from her and she took on a cloak of her own, blue flames where the style of this cloak as they engulfed her.

"This is the Tenseigan" said Naruto in amazement. Hinata's looked different from Toreni's Cyan cloak. Her's was a darker Lapis Blue, her long skirt and blouse turned the shade, around the collar of her shirt appeared three tomoe marks in the middle, front left, and front right, a black circle on her stomach, one black line that originated in the middle of the circle ran down to her waist it then split into two black lines, one ran to the left, one ran to the right, they wrapped themselves around her skirt, Hinata adopted the Tenseigan eyes and her long hair turned to blue flames. Hinata Smiled and looked directly at Naruto

"It was activated inside of me when we saved the world from Toneri and because I'm of both the Byakugan and Hamura's bloodline I'm able to use it at will now after intense training" said Hinata

"This is amazing Hinata you're so powerful, I always knew you were" Naruto said lovingly

"Thank you that means so much to me coming from you my love" said Hinata

"If you had asked I would have made time to help you with your training"

"I didn't want to distract you, not at such a crucial time, besides This was something I had to achieve on my own" Hinata smiled at her husband. "Now I want to see just what I can do" Said Hinata as she took up a stance

"So you want to use me as the punching bag? Alright I can keep up" said Naruto

"I know you can but just because this is my first time like this don't you dare go easy on me" Said Hinata With a feisty tone and smile. Naruto smiled back and took a stance as well. He balanced his Nine-Tails chakra to be on the same level as Hinata's new Tenseigan. They looked at each other and as their eyes met they both jumped and struck.

As they struck it created a burst of wind in all directions. As they continued to spar their Chakra grew immensely. It drew the attention of a few other ninja of the village as they gathered on the rooftops on and next to Naruto and Hinata's house.

Kiba and Shino appeared on top of their home looking over the backyard to see Naruto in Nine-Tails chakra mode and Hinata in a brand new Tenseigan form. Kiba looked down from the edge of the roof at the window on the top floor where Boruto and Himawari where watching the fight "Hey guys! what's going on?!" said Kiba

"Hi Uncle Kiba" said Himawari excitedly

"Mom and Dad are sparing" Said Boruto

"Wow that's one hell of a sparring match"

"Where did Hinata get so much power?" said Shino.

Kiba and Shino looked at the match with awe because, while this was only sparring, the speed and strength they used was incredible and the wind feedback from their blows was getting stronger and stronger, echoing through the neighborhood and messing up their yard to say the least. Before long more caught on, Temari, Shikamaru and Sakura came to spectate on the rooftop of the house next to their house.

"T-The Tenseigan! But how?" said Sakura as she witnessed Hinata's true power emerge

"Hinatas become something...Different" said Shikamaru

"What do you mean?" said Temari

"You wouldn't know but Hinata was always a shy, sheepish girl, she always loved Naruto, always chased after him and fainted over him, but could never tell him, could never keep up with him or be on his level, but now to see her with this confidence, this power, after all these years it's like I'm looking at a completely different person" Shikamaru said

"Does this mean Hinata could become as strong as Naruto?" said Sakura

"I don't know" said Shikamaru "but I know she's not there yet"

"what-a-ya talkin about" said Kiba from Naruto and Hinata's rooftop next to them "I mean look at Hinata, she's incredible"

"If Naruto upped his power this fight would be over in an instant" said Shikamaru "this looks like a new technique for Hinata, lets see where this goes"

"Hey up up! bring us up!" said Himawari

"Mom and Dad said we can't be on the roof unless there's somebody with us" said Boruto. Sakura then jumped to the window, picked up the two children and Jumped back to the neighboring rooftop

"Thanks Aunt Sakura!" the two siblings said in sync.

Hinata and Naruto continued to spar blow for blow for what had been about 5 minutes with neither having an advantage. Naruto looked at the roofs. "When did all these people get here?" as Hinata's power had distracted him from his surroundings and his sensory abilities

Hinata took advantage of this and used speed to get right in front of him and give him a devastating punch in the stomach raising him in the air. "You shouldn't get distracted like that honey" Hinata said

Naruto smiled then he popped into smoke and the real Naruto teleported behind her and tackled her to the ground. He put one of her arms behind her back.

"Ugh, let go of me honey" Hinata struggled

"Is the match over?" said Naruto

"No" said Hinata, she then reached her leg over her back, caught in on Naruto's underarm and threw her leg back sending Naruto flying and flipping back to his feet "it's just a little hard to fight with you on top of me like that" she said as she got back up

They then went back at it, Hinata then uppercut Naruto into the air then jumped with him "Gentle Fist!" Hinata struck Naruto in the chest making him hit the ground hard and change back from his cloak. She hit with such force that the feedback caused much of the glass around them and in the neighboring houses to shatter. "Are you alright? Don't tell me that was enough to take you out of the fight dear." said Hinata.

Naruto got up and said "So we're being serious now huh? ok lets do it" Naruto then re-activated his Nine-Tails chakra mode and attacked.

After a few more blows Hinata struck for Naruto's face but using an afterimage Naruto tricked Hinata, ducked and "Rasengan!" Naruto put it right in her stomach and let go causing Her to fly back and hit the tree in their yard. She then fell on her bottom and uncloaked

"Are you ok Hinata?"

"I'm fine" She said quickly as she picked herself up

"Let me Guess you don't want to take a break do you?" said Naruto

"Not on your life Naruto" Hinata picked herself up smiling. She then re cloaked and fought again. The feeling of happiness overwhelmed her pain, to finally have a chance to be equal, to have her dream of fighting alongside Naruto instead of looking at him from behind, the feeling was powerful, happy, even erotic.

As they fought Hinata got Naruto to his knees and got behind him. "Eight Trigrams! Two palms!" as Naruto stood up and turned around he was hit twice with incredible power knocking him back "Four palms!" Hinata attempted to strike again but both of her hands were grabbed by Naruto he then pulled her in and kneed her in the stomach, knocking all the fight out of her and replacing it with pain and causing even more feedback. She flew back and fell to the ground. As she got up she felt the pain in her stomach as overwhelming. Naruto took up a stance ready for another round but Hinata simply put her hands together, bowed and uncloaked, using what was left of her Tenseigan to heal her body. Naruto stood up straight and bowed back ending the match.

The five Spectators jumped down from the roofs with Sakura carrying Himawari and Boruto as the evening sky flew overhead. As she put the children down they ran to their parents

"Are you okay mom? Did dad hurt you?" said Boruto as he ran to his mother

"Mommy! Daddy!" said Himawari with worry in her voice as she ran to her father.

Boruto and Himawari jumped into their parents arms "It's ok were fine" said Hinata

"Yeah, Hey guys! Shows over thanks for coming!" shouted Naruto to his friends

"What an idiot" said Sakura as Temari face palmed and Shikamaru sighed

"Huh? what's the matter?" He said as he and Hinata, carrying their children, walked closer to the group

"Look around you" said Sakura. The two and their children looked around at the mess their fight caused "What about all of that?"

"My sentiments exactly" said Kakashi as he walked from the backdoor to the yard "Someone has to pay for all of this damage from your little play fight" Kakashi looked around the yard at the mess to they caused to their own home "And that someone is you Naruto"

Naruto bowed his head with a shameful look on his face. Hinata saw her husband. "Hokage-sama this was my doing too" she said

"Oh I know, that's why Both of you will work to fix all of the damage **tonight** " said Kakashi. "And next time you want to have a match like that do it outside of the village" He then turned and began to walk away "And don't forget to invite me" Kakashi turned around and smiled under his mask. Kakashi and the others then left the yard. Hinata and Naruto put Himawari and Boruto to bed and then worked for hours into the night fixing and paying for all of the damage.

That night Naruto was lying in his and Hinata's shared room on their bed after his shower in just his underwear with his lower half under the covers and his hands behind his head on the pillows propping him up. He was thinking about the day he had. Hinata was also thinking. She walked into the room wearing only a towel, still a little wet from her recent shower.

"Hinata..."

"Naruto today was so exciting, having that sparring match was a dream come true"

"You make it sound like you like hurting me" Naruto said jokingly with a smile

"I don't and after such violence I want to show you how much I love you" the towel around Hinata dropped. Hinata then pulled the covers off of Naruto and smiled at what she saw. She then crawled from the foot of the bed over top of him and began kissing him. Their hands became more entangled with each others bodies. Naruto put his right hand on the back of Hinata's head to grab her hair while he kissed her passionately. His left arm was around her body, which was now on top of him, pulling her closer to him while both of her hands were on the sides of his face while they kissed. The actions became more and more intense and they made love that night.

* **Earlier that night** *

"Homura, Koharu, it's time, tomorrow I will announce my impending resignation and schedule a meeting with the Daimyo to announce my pick for Nanadaime (the Seventh) Hokage."

 ***Meanwhile outside the village a secret meeting between two men is happening***

"He will be leaving the post soon this is it, this is the time, everything will workout" Said one man

"It has to, you know what will happen if Naruto Uzumaki becomes Hokage, all of our Lord's work, his life, his legacy will all be for nothing. You Must become Hokage, and your alliance better be with us Ridiku" said a man in shadows

"I promise you I will be the next Hokage, there is no need for loss, no need for violence" Said Ridiku

"You can say whatever you want but we will do anything to prevent the Leaf from falling into another weak idealist hands, If Naruto becomes Hokage we will burn Konoha to the ground"


	2. Prologue Part 2: Decision For the Future

Disclaimer: This is **Non-Profit** writing on my part, I am not accepting payment in anyway nor do I own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or anything else associated with the Naruto franchise owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Now please read and enjoy and if you have any constructive criticism that will help this first time FF writer please leave it in a review :) Also please recommend if you like so that I can get the chance to entertain others Thank you

Btw I'm taking Creative licence on Naruto's hair and changing it back to the classic Naruto haircut if that makes anyone feel better :D

* * *

One week later

"Hey Honey how are you?" Hinata asked as she walks into their room, coming back from running errands, to see Naruto wearing a standard black ninja outfit with two Uzumaki clan symbols on the shoulders, arms stretched out to his sides, laying on their bed on his back with his legs hanging over the foot of the bed.

"I'm fine" said Naruto with a vacant tone as if his mind was somewhere else, and his wife knew exactly where.

"Honey there's no use in racking your mind over this"

"Hinata the meeting over who the next Hokage will be is happening right now, Kakashi said I would be his pick but..."

Hinata knew what he was feeling, walked to the opposite side of the room and knelt on the side of the bed near the window and held his hand with hers. Naruto, still laying down, turned his head to the side to look at her

"Is it wrong for me to have doubts? I mean this is what I've wanted forever, I'll be the Hokage, but what if I'm not the most worthy, there will be times when the lives and security of this village and everything I love will be solely in my hands and.."

Hinata cut him off "And I have faith that you will always be able to lead us. Naruto I know you and I know that no matter what will happen you will be there and you will save anyone who needs it. This is what you have been preparing for, what your whole life has been leading up to. Naruto, a Hokage isn't made by their power or skill their made by their intentions and the will of the people that follow them and I know that there isn't a single soul in the Leaf that wouldn't follow you. If there ever is a threat the whole village will be by your side. Naruto I wouldn't support you, wouldn't have fallen in love with you, if it weren't for your unbreakable heroic spirit."

Naruto stared into Hinata determined eyes as he processes her speech and smiled. Naruto had lost his nerve but leave it to Hinata to return it to him without fail. Naruto smiled.

"Thank you Hinata, I love you" said Naruto. Hinata smiled "I love you too."

Just when it looked like Naruto's mind was at ease another problem arose.

"None of this matters right now anyway, I'm not even sure if I'll become Hokage, I mean sure I'm Kakashi's choice but Koharu and Homura both support Ridiku, He and I have such opposing views it's not hard to guess why he wants to be Hokage instead of me"

Hinata listened and said "You're right none of this matters right now so no use dwelling on it now, maybe you need something to take your mind off of this mess" Hinata said seductively as she took her left hand from his and placed it on his upper leg. Naruto rose his upper body from the bed immediately and looked at Hinata

"What do you have in mind?" Naruto said in a more than willing tone not realizing what time it was. As Hinata rose herself to meet Naruto Boruto burst through the door and jumped on his father pushing him back on the bed Himawari then walked through the doorway as she had awoken from her nap and Boruto had just got home from school.

"Dad it's time! Train me!" Boruto yelled into his father's face.

Hinata stood up admiring her two men.

After Boruto stopped yelling Naruto let the back of his head fall on the bed as he stared at the roof, His son lying on top of him after jumping on him, looking up waiting for his father to lift his head.

"Let me see it" said Naruto as he raised an opened hand

Boruto rolled off his father and reached into his bag to pull out a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto. Naruto looked the paper over, it was a test from the academy and Boruto had gotten a B- on it. Boruto was on his knees next to Naruto on the bed smiling in Anticipation.

"Ok" Naruto sat up on the bed and handed the sheet back "You did it so I'll teach you a jutsu like I promised, what jutsu would you like to learn?"

"I want to learn the first Jutsu you learned"

"Which was?"

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu" said Boruto with a smile basically teeming with excitement

Naruto made a awkward smile as he got a mental reminder that Boruto could never know his actual first jutsu.

"Well I was Twelve when I mastered that jutsu are you sure you're ready?"

"I know I am! I know I am!" said Boruto

"Ok then buddy lets go" Boruto excitedly ran from the room

"Was this what you had in mind?" Naruto said with his head turned back to Hinata

"No but this'll do" Hinata said as she smiled

"COME ON DAD LETS GO" yelled Boruto from outside the door

Naruto then left the room. Hinata noticed Himawari's head was down

"what's the matter Hima"

"I wanna train. Why can't I be strong like Daddy and you Mommy?" Hinata looked at her daughter who was like a mirror image of her younger self but with her husband's eyes

"How about I help you train too for a little while"

"YAY! Uh How?" said young Himawari.

"I'm going to show you how to make chakra do what you want" Said Hinata trying to simplify the basics of chakra control

"This way you can even use it to fix people"

"Like when big brother is hurt doing dumb stuff?" Himawari said with her limited mastery of pronunciation

"Exactly"

* **Meanwhile** *

"Well you will be certainly Missed Lord Sixth, thank you for your service to your Nation" said the Land of Fire's Daimyo

"Thank you Daimyo and rest assured I already have a suitable replacement in mind"

"I'm pretty sure we already know your choice"

"Yes you do, Naruto Uzumaki, My former student and also the pupil of the late Sannin Master Jiraiya, Hero and Savior of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, and son of Yondaime (the Fourth) Hokage Minato Namikaze"

"Naruto is certainly an impressive being, can there possibly be any objections?" asked the Daimyo

"Yes Daimyo" said Homura

"We nominate Ridiku" said Koharu

"Ridiku? I've never heard of him"

"He was a disciple of Danzo-sama" said Homura

"Danzo?" said the fire Daimyo "Isn't that man the traitor Responsible for delaying Naruto's arrival to stop Pain from destroying the leaf village and Causing to Uchiha massacre by attacking Shisui Uchiha. That man holds no merits here and neither do his students"

"Please Daimyo we realize that people's views of Danzo may not be Glowing but we also believe that Naruto is too naive and believes in this peace too much" said Koharu "To make Naruto Uzumaki the Leader of the Land of Fire's Military strength would be to weaken the leadership, who knows when this peace will end, will we be ready?"

"You do not believe the peace will last?" said Kakashi

"I believe we must always be prepared"

* **Later that day back in the village** *

"Ok buddy sure you don't want to take a break it's almost bed time(8:00)" said Naruto

"(huff huff) no just (huff) one more time, Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Five full shadow clones appeared then disappeared just as fast, Boruto then fell on his bottom taking heavy breaths with heavy eyelids weighing down. Naruto then picked up his son

"Ok I think you've got it down, a little more practice and.." Naruto noticed that Boruto had fallen asleep almost immediately after he picked him up. Hinata walked out of the backdoor

"Naruto It's time" Naruto turned around to face her. He knew what she meant. "Lord Hokage has returned and he wants to speak to you" Naruto put Boruto to bed and took himself to the Hokage's office.

"Hello there Naruto, have a seat" Said Kakashi "Naruto what is your dream?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi confused

"Lord Hokage you already know good and well what my dream is"

"Just remind me"

"Well... my dream has always been to become Hokage" said Naruto

"But why?"

Naruto took a pause

"Well at first it was so that everyone would notice and acknowledge me but then as I got older I realized that was a stupid reason and selfish to the people of Konoha, I realized that I should only be Hokage if I am the one best for it, I want to be the Leafs number One asset in any way I can, I want to lead the Leaf to a peaceful existence where no one will have to go through what I went through as a kid, to lose friends, loved ones, parents, to needless violence, It's is my only purpose to protect the Leaf and it's people and I would gladly give up my life to be the thing between my people and danger"

Kakashi sat there looking at Naruto in silence

"Naruto… what do you plan to do for the Leaf if you become Hokage?"

"The first thing I want to do is get rid of the possibility of corruption from within and so I will merge Danzo's shadowed Foundation under the Hokage's authority, so we will never have a repeat of the destruction Danzo's actions brought to the Leaf"

"There are people within the Foundation that would object, they see this action as counteractive to the Foundation's purpose and won't support it" said Kakashi

"It is absolutely necessary" Said Naruto "I'm not wavering on this"

"Would you still do this as a Hokage Advisor?"

Naruto's heard the words and his heart Immediately sank.

He lost focus of the conversation.

'Ridiku is the new Hokage' he thought 'The peace will be lost'

"Naruto I asked you a Question" said Kakashi

Naruto came back to reality and said sternly "I would still push this ruling through to the best of my abilities and I would protect the Leaf and it's Hokage, I would fight against any nation and defend them from all threats, be them from outside… or within"

"This is why you would make great a Hokage Advisor"

Naruto's heart was broken. He sat there paralyzed by disappointment as his eyes diverted from Kakashi downward toward the desk. All the suffering of the past war and all the death and destruction would all be for nothing. Without Naruto the peace that the great conflict had brought would no longer be protected by all five nations and conflict would inevitably ensue again.

"And.." Kakashi continued "Why you will make an even better Hokage"

Naruto looked back up with wide eyes. Kakashi stood up held his hand out over the desk and smiled.

Naruto stood up "Wait! Do you mean.."

"Naruto Uzumaki you have been named the Nanadaime (The Seventh) Hokage" Kakashi said.

Naruto's heart and hopes for the future were restored with those nine words. He smiled uncontrollably, grabbed his sensei's hand and shook it

"You've truly earned this. The Leaf Village and the protection of the Land of Fire are in your hands I know you won't fail us."

"I will carry out my duties with honor." he let go of Kakashi's hand

"Your initiation ceremony will be in four days don't be late" Said Kakashi "And have something special made to wear"

Naruto nodded then bolted for the door. He took a few steps then teleported atop the Hokage monument. Naruto used wind style to put a large bubble of air in front of his face he then held his arms out horizontally on his sides and shouted into it and the air scattered, carrying the sound of his words across the whole village for all of them to hear "I DID IT!"

Sakura who was walking through the village heard the loud declaration just as the evening sky was turning to darkness but was still visible and turned to the monument to see her old friend "I guess you made it Knucklehead" she said as she smiled for him.

Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, also heard from Sitting in a park in the village "Way to go Naruto. I know if he were here that old Pervert would be proud too"

Shikamaru heard while sitting alone on his patio "So the guy actually became Hokage. This spells out a lot of work for me in the future, what a drag" Shikamaru then couldn't help but smile for his friend.

Konohamaru heard while training in a field. He stopped and made a cocky smile "Don't worry I'll be next" He was genuinely happy for his friend.

Hinata had just finished cleaning up her share of the housework when she heard her husband's victorious cry "Naruto I'm so proud of you"

Naruto jumped from the monument to the ground. He then turned around to look at his father's stone face.

"I did it dad" He then turned and headed home

 ***Later that night somewhere outside the village***

"I know I failed but-" Ridiku was interrupted by the man in front of him, the same man from before.

"There are no buts you failed now there's only one course of action"

"Please, I have been offered a position as an advisor I can-"

"Do nothing but aid us in this battle, become his advisor and end him and this fight before it begins" Ridiku did not support Naruto or his ideals of peace but he was not about to betray the Leaf

"I will not aid you, This battle will spill the blood of Innocent Konoha citizens I will not accept that burden" said Ridiku

"Does this mean you are betraying us?" Said the man in the shadows ready to strike the instant a wrong answer was given. Ridiku knew this but was not scared

"I will not deter you, Brother, make your move, I will not inform them but I will aid you no longer, as of this Moment we are no longer allies" Ridiku then left leaving the man in the shadows alone

"Naruto.." said the other man "I will see you soon...Old Friend"


	3. Prologue Part 3: A Day to Remember

Disclaimer: This is **Non-Profit** writing on my part, I am not accepting payment in anyway nor do I own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or anything else associated with the Naruto franchise owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Now please read and enjoy and if you have any constructive criticism that will help this first time FF writer please leave it in a review :) Also please recommend if you like so that I can get the chance to entertain others Thank you

[Pre-Script: In this story I'm not going too crazy with the new technology. While in the future some buildings have become larger and technology has advanced, the villages are no where near the industrial age with large city type buildings. I feel that goes too far from the story and takes it too far out of the realm of believably for Naruto-esque storytelling, also their will be no city on top on the Hokage monument. Side note their will be stationary home phones, radios for communication in the field, and even computers but there only purpose with be document storing and sharing through email and printing and video chatting, NO FULL INTERNET SERVICE CAPABILITIES]

Btw, I'm also taking creative licence on that terrible haircut and resorting Naruto's classic Blonde Locks, You're welcome :D

 **Quick Character Bios (feel free to skip)** :

 **Koiy (Co-e)** : Member of Team Naruto, Powerful, laid back attitude, good in a tough situation, Hot tempered. Has strong feelings for Iri

 **Age** : 19 **Appearance** : Caucasian Female, Mild Curvy build, 37 C-cup, Light brown eyes, long dark Orange hair, tied into a traditional Japanese bun with a pin running through it from left to right with a bang going to the left covering her forehead two thick strands running down the sides of her face, a black sports bra connected to see through, sleeveless, mesh connected to the top of the bra, running up and collaring her neck allowing sight of cleavage, exposed stomach, Black shorts running to her mid thighs with two pieces of orange cloth connected on the sides, black sandals with high black stockings, with a white bandage wrapped around her upper left arm with the length of three bandages and her Konoha head protector wrapped around it.

 **Iri (E-re)** : Member of Team Naruto, Mildly perverted, Funny, Goofy, Intelligent. Has strong feelings for Koiy

 **Age** : 19 **Appearance** : Caucasian Male, short sapphire blue hair coming over his forehead and down the sides and back of his head, Dark blue high collared jacket with two pockets on the left and right breast and two pockets on the bottom left and right, white shirt underneath, blue fingerless gloves with a metal sheet on the top of the hand, black pants, blue sandals

 **Reia (Re-a)** : Member of Team Naruto, Kind, happy, powerful, smart, resourceful in most situations

 **Age** : 19 **Appearance** : Caucasian Female, Skinny build, 32 A cup, Mid-length, mildly curly, brown hair with a small ponytail over her right shoulder, A sleeveless, zip up, mid blue long coat opening right before the waist with the rest below the waist able to flow when she moves, black leggings running to her sandals, fingerless black arm sleeves that wrap around the base of her fingers and run to just above her elbows, usally carries Two large four pronged shuriken strapped to her back with the points facing upward coming out in the direction of her shoulders

* * *

"IRI! You idiot wake up!" A young man pulls himself out of bed and makes his way to the window of his room overlooking the front of his home

"What's the big idea" he says

Two young girls are waiting for him outside

"Shut up and get out here!" One young women says

"Don't tell me you forgot what day it is" says the other young woman standing with her

"What..day..it...OH MY GOD!" The boy had made a terrifying discovery in his mind

"Koiy! Reia! I'll be right there!" The boy ran back into his room

"Ugh Iri you dumbass you were sleeping this whole time! We were waiting for you and now we'll be late for sensei's big day and won't get a good spot in the crowd!" said the Girl named Koiy into an empty window knowing he could still hear her

"How could you possibly do this today! You know how important this is!" Said the girl named Reia not angrily but still upset

Three minutes later The boy named Iri ran down the stairs and out the door but tripped as he walked out of his gate

"Dude are you serious!" Koiy runs to him and grabs his arm "Get Up!" she then pulls him up and continues to drag him for a few feet as they begin to run down the street to their destination

"Ok well I'm awake so which way do we..." Iri noticed that people from all around the village were beginning to crowd the streets.

"See!? Now we have to try to make our way through this crowd!" Koiy reiterated

They try to make their way through the crowd but are thrown back out.

As they attempt to reenter the crowd to get closer to the Hokage building they realize that they weren't thrown out into the same place they started

"Ok" Said Reia as the team looked around "We need to-"

"Wait" Koiy noticed two small children lost in the crowd. She recognized them and ran over.

"Bolt! Hima! Are you ok? What are you doing out here?"

They saw Koiy and knew who she was but wouldn't answer her. They looked down as if they had done something wrong or that they were guilty.

"Guys what's going on?" Koiy was more sternly this time as the other two members of Team Naruto walked over and looked down at the two young children

Boruto kept looking down with a mean look on his face like he didn't want to be caught

Himawari looked up and spilled "We wanna see daddy become Hokage!"

Boruto lifted his head and yelled "It wasn't fair that mom was gonna have us stay home just because she couldn't take us!" said Boruto frustrated

The three young adults looked at the two children of five and three. Koiy sighed.

"Alright come on" Koiy picked up Boruto, lifted him in the air and put his legs on her shoulders while holding on to his feet to make sure he didn't fall off.

"Were gonna get a good sight of The Hokage's initiation" Koiy said for the kids

"Yeah!" "Yay!" cheered Boruto and Himawari

Reia picked up Himawari and put her on her shoulders doing the same as Koiy. The two children bent their backs and put their hands on the top of Koiy and Reia's head

"We need to go to the roofs, the streets are too crowded" Iri said

He then jumped as Koiy and Reia followed. As they got to the roof they saw all the people in the streets, literally most of the village had left their homes for the event, then they looked at the distance from the neighborhood where they were to the Hokage's office which was quite a ways away in the distance. The three began jumping from rooftop to rooftop as they looked at the top of the Hokage's building.

Atop the Hokage's Building facing the front with their backs facing the Hokage Monument stood, in a line, some of the most power ninja of their or any generation, and also Naruto's closest friends, in the middle of the line stood Hinata to her left was Sakura followed by Rock Lee, Choji and Ino, and to her right was Konohamaru followed by Shikamaru, Sai and Yamato. In front of this line stood the two advisors Koharu and Homura and in front of them Stood Rokudaime (The Sixth) Hokage Kakashi Hatake. Naruto stood facing him and the line behind him. He had even taken Kakashi's advice and had a brand new orange shirt with two black stripes around the cuffs and waist and a bright orange sleeveless cloak with black flames on the bottom and seventh Hokage (in kanji) on it in black from top to bottom. Kakashi stepped forward with the Hokage's hat in his hands

"This is your responsibility now, I leave it to you" Kakashi hands him the hat in his hands "Serve us well"

Naruto picks up and puts on the hat "I will with all my soul" He then turns and walks to the buildings railing at the edge of the roof to overlook the village

A few Moments earlier Iri, Koiy, and Reia, carrying Boruto and Himawari, got closer to the building and saw some people just being idle on a rooftop a little to the left of the front of the Hokage's building with plenty more room on it and the perfect view of the ceremony. They quickly broke for the roof and landed on it between Tsunade standing to their right and Iruka sitting with Shizune to their left

"Oh how nice of you to join us" said Tsunade who still looked like she just turned 24 at 65

"Grandma Tsunade!" Happily yelled five year old Boruto, the only one besides his sister who she truly accepted that title from

"Ah Koiy, Reia, Iri come to see your sensei's induction I see but why are you so late?" said Iruka

"I bet I know why, Iri" said Shizune

Iri laughed awkwardly "We just ran into a bit of traffic is all"

Shizune gave him a disbelieving look

"Hello Shizune-sama, Tsunade-sama, Iruka-sensei" said Koiy for the group

"Um Tsunade-sama shouldn't you be up there with them?" said Reia

"And what? be stuck standing at attention, silent, up there the whole time no thank you I'm fine right here where I can enjoy the occasion properly"

They all turned as Naruto walked to the edge of the roof. He then lifted his hat and rose his head high. All the village went a roar.

"YAAAAAY DADDY!" screamed Himawari

"WHOO GO NARUTO SENSEI" yelled Koiy

"Koiy he's not sensei anymore" said Iri "GO LORD HOKAGE!"

Boruto and Himawari still stay sat on Koiy and Reia's shoulders. Through everyone else's yelled of happiness, Bourto just sat there in closed-mouth awe. He knew he should yell for his father, he loved to yell anyway, but he was plagued with a sense from his young intuition, a feeling that he had just lost his father to the screaming crowds below.

Unbeknownst to everyone there was another onlooker. From on top of the Hokage monument was Sasuke looking down on Naruto, Sakura, his two daughters and the village. He returned, after he had left the village a year prior, to see his friends big day. While the large crowd cheered their new leader, Sasuke stood, seeing all he wanted to, turned around to face the empty land on top of the monument and walked away smiling.

The ceremony ended soon after, though there were still small celebrations all over the Leaf. Hinata came to the rooftop where Koiy and Reia were after seeing them from the Hokage's building.

"Thank you for bringing them but how did this happen?" Hinata said confused

The two children were sure to get in trouble after they left the house and then got lost in the crowd. They could have been hurt or worst. The children began to fear the worst.

"Oh we passed your house and saw them looking out of the window so we just picked them up" said Koiy

The two children looked up with hopefulness though their mother hadn't seemed to notice.

"Oh, well thank you we couldn't find anyone to bring them so I had to leave them home" said Hinata

The two children ignited with happiness inside seeing that their mother had bought the lie. In reality Hinata saw though the lie almost instantly as she noticed her children's reactions but since her children were safe and got to see their father's big day she let it slide

"Well I'll take them home now" Hinata took the children off the shoulders of Naruto's student's, put them in her arms and made for home

"Hey mom when is dad coming home today?" said Boruto

"He'll be home some time tonight" said Hinata

They got home a moment later.

The hours passed until Naruto too made it home at around 1:00 am the next morning. He slid the door to the right to enter his home. As soon as he did he entered a large room. To his right, against the front wall was a television and in front of the television was a table and a couch, behind the couch was the kitchen counter and the large kitchen, to the right of the large room was a large dining room with a dinner table and to the back of that room was a door that lead to the backyard. The home had two windows on the right wall in the dining room and one on the front wall next to the TV. To Naruto's left against the left wall was a staircase to the upstairs rooms where Both Hinata and Himawari were sleeping.

On the couch was Naruto's young son Boruto slouched with his eyes barely open but still awake. This was strange because, well, Boruto was five, he could barely stay up past nine most nights but he had managed to stay up all night tonight.

"Hey dad" Boruto said sleepily

"Hey buddy what are you doing up so late?" said Naruto as he walked over

"I wanted to see you, mom said you would be home at night but you're really late" Boruto was still mostly asleep "I wanted to tell you something"

"Tell me something?" Naruto said now standing over his son wondering what was going on

"Yeah" Boruto smiled as he still drifted ever so closely to sleep. He lifted his arm and gave his dad a thumbs up "Good job dad" Boruto said giving his approval trying to be like his Dad, Imitating the approval his dad would give him whenever he learned a new technique or did something good.

Naruto stood over his son smiling. His son was proud of him. He lifted his son off the couch and into his arms

"Thanks buddy" said Naruto. He saw his son was drifting back to sleep

"I like your new hat" said Boruto

"Here why don't you try it on" Naruto took his Hokage hat off and put it on Boruto

"Whoa...This is... so... cool" Boruto fell back to sleep in his Father's arms. Naruto looked at his sleeping son when suddenly *BOOM* a large explosion happens somewhere near the edge of the village that can be heard everywhere. It wakes Hinata but not Himawari or Boruto as Naruto puts his son back on the couch, still wearing the hat, and ran outside. He saw a large amount of smoke rising from the edge of the village near the wall.

An invasion of the Leaf village had began.


	4. Prologue Part 4: Konoha's Darkest Night

**Disclaimer: This is Non-Profit writing on my part, I am not accepting payment in anyway nor do I own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or anything else associated with the Naruto franchise owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Now please read and enjoy and if you have any constructive criticism that will help this first time FF writer please leave it in a review :) Also please recommend if you like so that I can get the chance to entertain others Thank you**

 **Warning: Mild to Intense Violence**

* * *

A giant smoke plume rose from the explosion. Shinobi had begun to scatter for defensive positions. Naruto stood outside of his house and watched the shinobi move around the explosion. It was his job to lead them through this. Hinata ran from the house a few moments after Naruto with her ninja outfit and vest

"Naruto What's going on!?" Said Hinata in her Action ready serious voice

Naruto snapped back just as quickly as he had been pulled out

Shikamaru had been moving toward him and appeared before Naruto

"Lord Hokage, We've confirmed this is an enemy invasion. The enemy wears dark clothes and uses speed techniques to avoid sight. Their coming through a hole they managed to blow in the wall surrounding the village. The explosion came from the inside of the wall. We have no idea how they were able to pass through the barrier without detection. We don't know how many more may be outside of the village"

Naruto gave the order "Split the shinobi of the village into 5 divisions. The first division will be tracking units sent to survey the outside of the village. Tell them to scout for enemy shinobi surrounding the village. Until we have confirmation of a safe route we can't begin evacuation without running the risk of taking civilians into a trap. In the meantime I don't want the enemy advancing into the village. The second division will be Offense, have mid and short range shinobi engage the enemy Immediately and have long range shinobi assemble on roof tops to contain and support. The Third division will be on crowd control, I want the civilians protected and not running into the middle of the battle, Hinata I want you in this division. Have the medical corp on standby at all times and have them protected. And have a fifth division of small teams scout the rest of the village, I want to know of anymore points of entry before it's too late."

"And where will you be Lord Hokage?" Shikamaru asked

"I'll be with the second division fending off the initial invasion...one more thing" Naruto pulled out a tag with the Kanji for seal on it out of his pouch. He looked Shikamaru in the eyes

"Place chakra into this tag" Naruto said in all seriousness. He held out his hand with the tag in it

Shikamaru already knew what it was for. He placed his chakra into the tag and went off to fulfill his orders.

"Hinata place your chakra in it as well" Hinata focused some chakra into the tag then Naruto walked over to the door of his home and placed the tag on the door. A blue aura surrounded the house and just as quickly became invisible as did the tag. The tag was a sealing jutsu, only the three people with their chakra in the tag could enter the house with his children inside.

"Hinata as soon as evacuation routes are established return and make sure the children get to safety"

Hinata nodded and left to do her role. Naruto then left for the point of origin of the invading forces.

'Naruto, I'm infusing chakra as we speak, be ready' said Kurama directly to Naruto's mind

As Naruto got closer to the breach in the wall he saw that the dead began to become more plentiful. Bodies of both the enemy, who were wearing dark cloaks with hoods and masks, and Shinobi of the Leaf, as well as civilians caught in the crossfire. Naruto noticed something about one of the enemy soldiers and stopped. On one of the enemy Shinobi's arm he saw it. A terrifying discovery was made.

Elsewhere in the village Shikamaru had given all the orders to the shinobi of the village and they had all set out on their missions. Shikamaru had traveled to aid in the fight with the second division. The scouting teams of the first division had found that the village was completely surrounded and the enemy was advancing over the wall. The scouting teams had been pushed back into the village to fight the incoming forces. While the enemy force wasn't that large they were incredibly skilled and somehow knew their way through the village, every street, rooftop, alley, and escape route. They had trapped the villagers in the village and were on the offensive. They were also pushing the Leaf village Shinobi back at the breach and moving more into the village. The invaders also attacked civilians, forcing the Leaf Shinobi to go on defense giving them a huge disadvantage. The Leaf was in a dire situation.

Naruto, the new leader charged with protecting the village, had taken his new discovery and was en route to the second division when five Enemies wearing black cloaks and masks stopped him and surrounded him.

"I know who you people are" said the new Hokage

"It doesn't matter your Life and Legacy ends here" said the one standing in front of Naruto.

All five engaged in taijutsu with Naruto who could hold his own quite well but the five he faced were very well trained. The battle went for 3 Minutes at high speed. Multiple A-rank techniques such as Explosive tracking kunai and crushing barrier jutsus were used against Naruto. Each one of his opponents had one of every chakra nature and they used them to their fullest extent. Naruto evaded and attacked with overwhelming speed and skill. He was no longer a boy in training, He was a man, He was the Hokage, and he had a job to do. The leader pulled out his katana and used an after image technique to stab Naruto in the chest. Naruto fell to his knees, the man, still holding the handle of the sword, plunged the sword deeper in only to have the man they stabbed turn into smoke. And within a blink of an eye Naruto appeared behind the man that stabbed his clone and took the katana. He stabbed one man through the chest, another through the stomach, he slashed one man's neck and ended a fourth man with a stab to the heart then Naruto disappeared again. It happened so fast then all at once the four men fell down dead. The man who owned the sword to begin with was the only one that was left. Naruto then appeared and raised the sword high and swung down, the last enemy raised a kunai to block the sword. Then within a second the clone in front of the man vanished and the real Naruto ran forward and impaled the man with his own sword. The enemy dropped the kunai as his arms went limp. The two stood for a second when the man's mask fell off to reveal a man of about nineteen to twenty. Naruto felt remorse for this man but that was of no consequence now.

"Why? Why would you do this? WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY THE VILLAGE!" Shouted Naruto

"BECAUSE THE ANBU WILL NEVER SERVE YOU!" Yelled the young Anbu member "WE WON'T ALLOW THE LEAF TO BE CONTROLLED BY SUBMISSIVE PEACE WORSHIPPING FOOLS!" the man coughed up blood, some of which got on Naruto's face which failed to faze him "We will take the Leaf back and after the fire settles we will rebuild it in the image of Lord Danzo and Nidaime-sama the way it was always meant to be." The man had become visibly weaker and had bled out, he was close to death "This village will never be yours (huff huff) this is the end for you (huff) Hokage"

With the man literally seconds away from death Naruto let go of the handle of the blade that was inside of him and the man fell backwards onto the ground. Naruto stood there in between five dead bodies. Naruto felt sadness and sorrow, he wanted to find whoever was responsible, who ever had inspired this Coup d'etat, and make them pay and stop this fighting.

At that moment he and Kurama felt something, something strong, something he couldn't put his finger on for the life of him but he knew where it was coming from, The Hokage's office. This feeling stood out to him among everyone else and all the chakra's flaring in the battle, he knew this was important, he knew he had to go see what it was. He diverted from the course to the battlefield and turned left toward the Hokage's office.

Meanwhile Kakashi went to the breach in the wall to aid the second division, alongside him came Tsunade and Shizune. There they met up with Shikamaru as he fought against the invaders.

"Godaime! Rokudaime!" Said Shikamaru

"Shikamaru where is Naruto?!" Tsunade shouted as she, Shizune, and Kakashi entered the fight

"We don't know" yelled Shikamaru the four stood side by side in front of the Leaf forces in battle stance "He was in route to this division but something must have happened, He hasn't shown up yet"

"Fine, then we fight until he gets here!" Yelled Tsunade as she raised her leg and slammed it on the ground causing the earth to split in the direction of the the enemy

As Kakashi analyzed the battle he realized that he knew their techniques from his days as an Anbu black ops member. The discovery had angered him.

"I'll assume command of this division until the Nanadaime's arrival, have the earth style users, including you Godaime, set up a perimeter as the first line of defense for the division, have the close rangers immediately behind this division, Shikamaru you and the mid-range shinobi stay behind them and support, Shizune you stay between the mid-range fighters on the ground and the long range fighters on the roof, you act as a med-nin, as commander I need a better view I'll be joining the long range fighters on the roofs" said Kakashi as he took command of the Three thousand plus Shinobi of the second division "Scatter!"

Naruto deduced that going in through the entrances to the building would be a bad idea. He climbed the building and entered his office through the window but there was someone there waiting for him, the source of the strange feeling. Naruto had entered straight into another fight.

As soon as he entered, Naruto dodged a large shuriken which struck through the window he had came through shattering it. Naruto engaged in Taijutsu with another man in a dark cloak, the source of the strange feeling. This man had no mask like the rest but it was almost like his hood held his face in shadows. Naruto and the man, unlike the five Anbu traitors he had fought before, were evenly matched. As they fought this feeling Naruto had became stronger. Naruto could identify what it felt like, It felt familiar. Naruto fought tooth and nail against this man but couldn't seem to get an advantage over him.

Another explosion happened it distracted Naruto for a split second in which the man knocked him into the right wall of the Hokage's office. He then created restraints made of chakra and bound Naruto's hands together to the wall above his head and his legs apart to the wall. With Naruto trapped he then made his fingers as if he were holding something, sent chakra to his fingertips, and rammed his hand into Naruto's stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Naruto in pain.

The man used an unknown technique to seal Kurama yet again and cut him off from Naruto as well as cutting off Naruto's flow of chakra. Naruto was completely helpless.

Naruto stopped yelling and looked the shadowed man in where his eyes would be. Then another explosion happened. It was visible from the back window of the Hokage's office as Naruto turned his head to see the large explosion.

"It's beautiful isn't it, every explosion represents rebirth" the shadowed man said in an unrecognized somewhat deep calm voice

Naruto turned his head with a look of pure anger. Rebirth? This was death. Destruction. The lost of the lives of people he knew.

"Do you know who I am Naruto?"

"No but I know you're the ringleader of this betrayal"

"You're right about that. My purpose is to save the Leaf from weakness, from-"

"Go to hell! Save the village?! All this has done is destroy innocent people's lives!"

"Anyone who would follow a weak leader should be ready for the consequences"

The comment hit Naruto, he knew that this was all happening because of him becoming Hokage. He also knew that what Hinata said was wrong, he wasn't saving anyone, he was trapped.

"Is that you Ridiku?"

"Heh. No. Ridiku was suppose to aid us but at the last moment he decided he didn't want to betray this worthless shell of a village"

'Kurama? KURAMA!' Naruto shouted in his mind. Naruto felt the seal that had been placed on him and began to focus on breaking it using a secret technique of breaking chakra seals he had found out through research on his clan.

"I'm disappointed. I know you felt my chakra, I guess you just didn't remember, maybe you were too young" the man took his hood off.

Naruto recognized him immediately. He was Caucasian with short dark purple hair. The man had a scar on the right side of his face that made him look slightly different from what Naruto knew.

"No this can't be real"

"It's no genjutsu. You're seeing the truth."

"F-Firen?!"

"So you do remember me old friend"

"Y-your your dead! This can't be"

"My "death" was only for your amusement"

"But you died 20 years ago!?"

"More like 21, would you like to know what really happened?"

Time passed as Naruto heard Firen's story of their childhood

"I can't believe this you were here all this time! Why?! Why are you doing this? This is your home!"

"Why ask questions when you already know the answers?"

Naruto suddenly felt something that sent a shock through his system. The feeling gave Naruto fight, both within, battling the seal, and outside as he began to struggle harder physically for a second until Firen took a firm grip of Naruto's throat

"Oh did something happen out there? I'm guessing I know what. Trying to free yourself? Well that won't happen. Tonight the village burns and tomorrow we will broadcast the live death of the villages beaten and broken new Hokage. Now then, friend, Let's get started" An evil half smile reared it's ugly head on Firen's face.

Shikamaru also had that feeling but there was nothing he could do as he was locked in an intense battle with the second division. All he could do was send his prayers through the wind and hoped they reached their destination.

Hinata got the feeling and an immediate jolt of terror ran through her. She immediately broke from her Division and went to fulfill her Hokage's orders and her role as a mother.

The feeling they all got was a sort of built in jutsu alarm. It was felt by everyone who was involved in the jutsu. The seal on Naruto's home had been broken.

At Naruto and Hinata's Home two of the rogue Anbu traitors had managed to, after immense struggle, break the seal placed on Naruto's home. When the seal broke it shook the home and the surrounding Neighborhood as a result of the tremendous power it took to break the Nanadaime's seal. The two Anbu then broke the front door down and entered the home. There on the couch to the right of them... was Boruto, still sleeping with the Hokage's hat atop his head.

One of the Anbu simply pulled out a Kunai and threw it at the sleeping childs chest. The kunai entering the child's body caused it to jerk. The anbu had been sent there specifically to kill the two children of Naruto and end his "legacy" and they had just got one. But before they could move to find the second child the boy on the couch turned to smoke per The new jutsu Boruto had learned earlier that week. Less than a moment later three more Boruto clones came out of the shadow of the dark home with only the moonlight shining through the windows along the walls of the first floor. The Boruto clones were less than nothing to even one of the Anbu who took them out quickly. They then quickly scoured the lower floor. They then knew that the children were upstairs. As they got to the landing they were attacked by more Shadow clones. At the top of the stairs is a large open space, against the wall on the other side are four glass panels, one of which is the patio door, down to the left is a hallway with a bathroom and the two childrens rooms toward the back of the house and on the other side is a hallway to their parents room toward the front of the house. The Anbu quickly defeated the clones and got to the top of the stairs just in time to corner the real Boruto and Himawari as they tried to run through the room the two Anbu stood on either side of the two children blocking them from running to either of the hallways and trapping them against the glass door to the balcony.

"B-Bolt" Himawari said scared and on the verge of tears as she shrank behind her brother.

Boruto was scared too but he had no other choice, he didn't want to die and he wanted his sister to live as well. Boruto simply charged and jumped toward the Anbu shinobi on the right. The shinobi reacted quicker than the five year old could ever hope to match at that point and grabbed the boy by the hair and flung him back toward the balconies glass door slightly cracking it. Boruto hit it with his back and fell to the ground on his stomach next to Himawari with his head facing her. Boruto was barely conscious and couldn't move. Himawari got on her knees facing him and put both of her hands on his back and shook him

"B-Bolt! Bolt! Bolt pleeeeeese get upppp!" Himawari said crying uncontrollably

Boruto was barely able to open one eye "H-Hima It's ok, we'll be fine" he weakly said as he laid there trying to smile for his sister who had tears streaming from her eyes. She turned suddenly as the two Anbu members moved closer to her and her brother and pulled swords from within their cloaks and raised them to strike. Himawari screamed as loud as she could and Boruto tried his best to overcome the pain as he tried to move and hold back tears.

The Anbu lowered their swords on the children.

Hinata broke through one of the balconies glass panels just in time to stop the blades with her hands, saving the children. She got a glance of Boruto, he was hurt and his sister was crying over him...These people would pay for what they had done.

Hinata pushed the blades back and the enemy ninja with them.

Hinata speaks with her head slightly down and her eyes covered by the shadow of her bangs. She speaks in a tone that has never been heard out of her before. A low solemn tone of hatred

"You attack my village, Kill my people, Target my husband...hurt my children..." Hinata lifts her head to display her Byakugan eyes "I'LL KILL YOU!" Hinata says with deep rage but still in a rather low voice as not to attract more attention to her home

The two Anbu attacked and so did Hinata. Hinata fought against them only on defense blocking and deflecting their sword strikes. It looked like they had Hinata on the ropes, but they didn't. Hinata was the strongest of the villages great Hyuuga Clan and it's true head, she was not about to lose to a couple of pissant Anbu traitors. She made it look like she could only defend herself as she took in information on their fighting styles. This went on for two minute as the fight destroyed most of the upstairs of their home. Then Hinata struck one of the Anbu sending him flying in the wall across the room. At last she was ready to strike. She activated her Tenseigan and Used a powerful air palm to send one of the Anbu through one of the four glass panels of the balcony door next to where Hinata had come through. The Anbu soldier passed next to the children as he flew out of the window. This was no sparring match.

The first Anbu Shinobi got up and tried to stab her through the chest. Hinata dodged to the left "Gentle Fist!" Hinata stuck the shinobi in the chest. The hit was devastating, It severed a few of the major blood vessels leading to the Anbu's heart. They stood there for four seconds until the anbu fell to their knees and their mask came off. It was a caucasian woman of her mid Twenties. The woman had long brown hair under her hood and bright green eyes. The woman looked like she was already sickly. Hinata stood over the woman as she said her last words "Praise...Lord...Danzo" the woman's body then fell completely on it's stomach. The battle was over.

Hinata decloaked as she turned to her children. With Himawari's help Boruto now sat straight up with his back against the glass door of the balcony with his sister kneeling next to him. The two children had seen the whole fight. They were traumatized.

"Come we need to go" Hinata said as she walked over to them. She saw the two children were terrified. She knelt in front of the two children. "Bolt I'm so sorry I let you get hurt and Hima I know you're scared But I'm here and I'll protect you I promise" Hinata held her arms out toward them. The words of their mother snapped them out of fear as they rose their heads from their traumatized gaze and looked their mother in the eyes. Boruto then stumbled as he lifted himself from the wall and in to her arms. Her sister followed and Hinata lifted them up and ran from the house to find somewhere safe.

Meanwhile Naruto had been taking a brutal beating from Firen. Bruises were all over and broken bones were many. Naruto could only look out of one eye as the other one was swollen shut. All the while he focused on breaking the seal that was put on him. Hours had passed since the invasion begun.

"Ya know I have a question for you." Firen said in a pleased tone as he smiled "Why don't you use some of that six paths sage chakra? Could it be that you don't have it?"

Naruto's unswolen eye widened

"That's right. We knew everything, including where the last trace of the sage's power is, but I guess it doesn't matter now, does it"

This enraged Naruto for some reason.

"Ah and can you feel the heat, the fires among the village are rising and there is no one to put them out hehehehe"

At that moment Naruto chipped enough of the seal away to feel chakra again. He focused outside and felt everyone he knew fighting. Konohamaru, Rock lee, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Choji, Temari, even Kakashi, Tsunade and Shikamaru and his students Koiy, Reia and Iri. He felt them all in a gruesome battle. He felt Sakura's panic as she and all the other medical nin scattered to save as many as they could and as they watched the inevitable happen to the ones they couldn't. But worst of all was what he couldn't feel. He scanned the whole village for their presence but he couldn't find the chakra of his wife and children.

This was the final straw. It fueled his mind with enough rage to substantially break the seal giving Kurama the chance to break it from the inside.

"RRRAAHHHH" yelled both Kurama and Naruto as the seal finally broke as did the restraints on Naruto holding him to the wall. A flash of golden light came from Naruto's body as Naruto and Kurama finally linked. All of Naruto's wounds and injuries were healed in an instant. Firen stood there with a look of anger as he was prepared to fight.

"You were my first friend Firen but you've done something so unforgivable that none of our history matters now. I just wish I would have known sooner, I could have prevented all of this."

"NO YOU COULDN'T! THAT'S WHAT THIS WAS ALL ABOUT!" Firen yelled in anger "I never forgot about our friendship Naruto but this is where it ends"

Naruto disappeared from Firen's sight. Firen looked around until he heard Naruto reappear behind him. Naruto was near the door to the office. Firen looked up with terror

"Your right this **is** where it ends"

Firen turned around and ran one step toward Naruto

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto threw the technique and it took Firen through the window before igniting in a giant blue explosion that was visible throughout the village as Kakashi and the others, including the enemy scattered all around the village, saw it. To The Leaf it was a beacon of Hope, to the Anbu it was an omen of destruction.

Naruto looked out of the window at the sight of the explosion. This was just another one of the horrible things that had happened that day. Naruto then teleported to the roof of the Hokage's building where he had stood not even a full day before. he looked over the fires spreading through the village. He knew the Anbu were using a strategy of attacking civilians to put the village shinobi at a disadvantage. Naruto then made clone hand seal

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" The rooftop and the streets below were flooded as more than two thousand shadow clones appeared all in Kurama-linked mode with a portion of the power. The clones lept from the streets to take action, visible to all the village with their glowing cloaks. Their goal wasn't to defeat the Anbu, their goal was to protect the Citizens of the Leaf. The clones guarding the civilians, allowing The Leaf shinobi to all go on the offensive and take the fight to back to the Anbu.

The real Naruto went to do his original duty as he joined in the main fight with the Second division which at this point had covered almost a third of the village. Naruto jumped to the battle and landed in between the two sides of the Leaf and the Anbu traitors. Directly behind him was Tsunade and Shikamaru looking at him in awe. His entrance had immediately separated the two sides of opposing shinobi as the Anbu forces fell back slightly.

Naruto turned his to the side to speak to Tsunade and Shikamaru "I apologize for not being here to lead you in this battle"

"Now's not the time for apologies you're here now so lead us to victory" said Tsunade

Naruto nodded and turned back to face the invaders. Naruto made five hand seals with the last one being Bird "Wind Style: Violent Wind Jutsu!" Naruto then released the hand sign and swiped his hands to both sides of him making a 180° angle. This technique was learned by the new Hokage and utilized his natural Wind Chakra nature as a huge wave of violent wind emerged from his hands in the direction of the enemy as he swiped his hands to his sides. The wind blew most of the Anbu force back several tens of yards. Naruto then lead the forces of the Leaf to retake ground and begin to push the Anbu back.

One clone in particular was running through the streets when he came across five Leaf shinobi defending the entrance of a building from five Anbu. The clone used teleportation to appear and quickly dispatched the Anbu. Afterwards the five leaf shinobi lead the clone into the building. Naruto's heart sored. The building was connected to a wide, well lit, underground tunnel where about one hundred Leaf shinobi had been guarding over a thousand Civilians, but that's not the only reason Naruto was happy. It was impossible to move out of the village through the tunnel as it was blocked a ways down so the sensory types had decided to just camp there and mask the chakra of everyone in the tunnel to protect them from the sensory types of the Anbu. As Naruto entered the Tunnel, there in front with the rest of the shinobi, in front of the crowd, was Hinata with her back to the entrance. She turned around to see Naruto just as Naruto saw her. The two ran to each other as they hugged and embraced each other.

"I thought you were dead" Naruto said happily now that he knew he was wrong

The hug separated slightly

"I'm fine Naruto and so are the children" Hinata said smiling

At that moment Himawari and Boruto came bursting through the crowd of Jonin to get to their glowing father. The children jumped into their father's arms crying tears of joy

"Byakugan!... I see, your a Kage Bushin"

The rest of the Leaf shinobi began to face Naruto for guidance

The clone turned to Hinata and put the children down as they continued to hug his leg.

"Yes I am" said Naruto addressing the crowd of shinobi "There are over two thousand right now. Our goal is to protect the civilians so that you can fight for our home"

"We're ready Lord Hokage" said Hinata with her battle ready face on

Naruto nodded He then looked down at the two children holding on to his pants leg. He kneeled down on one knee and looked at them standing together. He put his hand on the side of Himawari's face to wipe away some tears with his thumb. He then placed his hand on Boruto's head and moved his hair a bit. He then placed one hand Boruto's left and Himawari's right shoulder.

"I know it's been rough but don't worry dad's gonna fix everything, now go back to the crowd and be safe, I promise I'll come get you when it's all better" Boruto and Himawari began to cry again but Boruto nodded, grabbed his little sister's wrist and ran back to the crowd

"But Daddy!..." cried Himawari as Boruto dragged her away from her father

The clone stood up and released itself to relay its discovery to the crowd. Within seconds hundreds of clones teleported to the tunnel to watch over the civilians and The shinobi went out to fight for what was theirs. Clones all over the village did the same. Within two hours the battle had fallen into the hands of the Leaf shinobi, by this time what was left of the enemy shinobi had managed to flee into the land of fire.

The Battle was finally over as the Morning sun rose.

In the early hours of the morning Civilians were getting secured, the medical corp was moving around the whole village to find any injured and rescue them, and any shinobi not guarding the village in case of a follow up attack were working on immediate reconstruction. Water Style Shinobi could be seen on rooftops Dousing fires. Naruto stood atop the Hokage building's roof watching the village. Shikamaru walked on to the rooftop behind Naruto to speak

"No trace of the enemy anywhere near the village or the surrounding areas" Shikamaru said "The breach is being worked on as we speak" Shikamaru then handed Naruto a folder"We have a more up to date casualties list" Shikamaru said solemnly. He continued to speak while Naruto looked it over "It's estimated in all we suffered 7000 deaths, around four thousand shinobi and three thousand civilians, The village population is at about thirty five thousand counting all of the refugee's from the fourth war, about ten thousand shinobi remain. We reduced the traitors numbers from eight thousand to four We weren't able to retrieve the leader's body, my guess is that one of them managed to grab it before escaping. The Cloud, Sand, Stone, and Mist have sent resources and are prepared to send more if need be."

Naruto spoke while looking at the folder "Old man Teuchi died. I've known that man almost my entire life and now he's gone." Naruto turned the page "And this boy, Hoku, he was friends with Boruto, they haven't even found his body"

Shikamaru did his necessary duty and ignored Naruto's grief to continue providing crucial information

"Apparently the leader, Firen, was good at weeding out his army, there where about two thousand Anbu shinobi he didn't recruit for this attack, my guess is that he deemed them too loyal to the village. He had a knock out toxin spread through the ventilation of the foundation building to knock out the Shinobi he didn't want to bring with him. He was probably gonna come back and try to convince them after the attack. Based on all impressions these two thousand Anbu remain loyal to the village"

"Have them relocated from the foundation but not into the village, Have Ino and the Yamanaka clan members scan all of their minds. I want to know if there are anymore traitors among us, even if there aren't some of them might have useful Intel, If they're truly loyal they'll understand"

"What about Ridiku?"

"Have him found and brought in for questioning"

"Do you want him imprisoned or executed?"

"Neither he is not to be treated as an enemy"

"He was suppose to be running the Foundation, it's likely he was in league with-"

"Ridiku knew of the assault but he refused to participate, I know he betrayed us by not telling us of the assault but I also know that if he had sided with them we would have never seen it coming and I would be dead by now. Ridiku washed his hands of the situation he refused to help Firen out of loyalty to the village. There has been enough death this day, just find out what he knows"

"This Firen, who was he? You seem to know him but I've never even heard of him"

"That's because you weren't suppose to, no one was except for me. I met Firen back when I was six years old in the academy. As you know I didn't have any friends then and I got bullied a lot. Firen came along and protected me from the bullies. He was six years older than me and a genin or so I thought. He helped me out with school work and even came by to play sometimes. He was my only friend. Then one day I found out that he had been killed on a B-rank mission by rogue ninja. I was destroyed. I visited his grave everyday for the next month as the bullying and taunting began again. I was without anyone. Now I know the truth, Firen was no genin he was an Anbu operative sent to insert himself into my life. Danzo had gotten word of the test the Yondaime Kazekage had given Gaara to find out his level of control over the tailed beast. Danzo decided it was necessary to give me the same test, to see if it was safe for me to live or if I should be eliminated. Per Danzo's orders Firen faked his own death to see my reaction. The seal my father put on me was strong, Kurama couldn't have gotten out at that point no matter how much hatred or sadness I felt. All it did was scar me. The success of that mission earned Firen a place within Danzo's personal crowd along with Ridiku who came later, he treated them like sons. When he died Firen vowed to rule the Leaf in his name, to protect it from weakness and destruction. This was all because he wanted to erect his master's vision of the future."

"Naruto you hold no responsibility for this catastrophe. You're our new Hokage and we stand with you. You saved your people today. And we will find the one's responsible"

Naruto continued to look over the reconstruction of the broken jewel he called home.

"I know why this happened and I know we must find them. I just wish I had found him sooner. I wish this had never happened"

* * *

This concludes the Prologue.

So I guess the Prologue did go out on a really bitter sweet note but don't worry next chapter is the beginning of the main story so look forward to it. Also after next chapter the story will be going on a monthly upload schedule the first Saturday of every month if I can make it. Thanks for reading :)

 **And Please Review. Favorites and Follows mean so much to me. But the only way I will ever progress as a writer and make better stories is if i hear your voice, complements, or constructive criticism. I would really appreciate it Thank you :D**


	5. A New Day Dawns, Enter: The New Team!

Disclaimer: This is **Non-Profit** writing on my part, I am not accepting payment in anyway nor do I own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or anything else associated with the Naruto franchise owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Now please read and enjoy and if you have any constructive criticism that will help this first time FF writer please leave it in a review :) Also please recommend if you like so that I can get the chance to entertain others Thank you

 **Quick Character Descriptions (Feel free to skip)**

 **Boruto: Age: 12, Appearance:** Caucasian Male, Black jacket with a red inside with a chin high collar and red stripes around the waist, wrists, and running up the sleeve from the wrists to the collar and a Land of Fire emblem on the back, white undershirt, Black pants stopping at his black sandals that go up a little less than half of his calf, A white sash on his left side with both the Hyuuga and Uzumaki clan symbols next to each other, a black Konoha head protector wrapped around his neck (like his mother) and his Bolt necklace underneath the protector

Ninja Reg #: 014340

 **Sarada: Age: 12, Appearance:** Caucasian Female,White short sleeved (coming halfway down her shoulders) button up blouse outlined with red with a red stripe running up the buttoned area and the Uchiha symbol on the back opening as a small, sharp V neck at her collarbone, White shorts and Black footless stockings and black sandals, Red rimmed Glasses, Black fingerless arm sleeves that cover the top of the hands and the area between the thumb and first finger

Ninja Reg #: 014344

 **Mako: Age: 12, Appearance:** Caucasian Male, Bright Green eyes, Long unruly brown hair that grows in all directions on his head and descends over his forehead and runs down to his upper back a little longer than shoulder length, Tied into a ponytail around the neck area, short sleeve light grey shirt, Zipped up bright green thick fabric high collar vest (Not Konoha Vest), black ankle length pants and black sandals, Black wrist bands

Ninja Reg #: 014330

* * *

It's been seven years since that horrible event known as the Anbu betrayal. The leaf has recovered but never forgotten. Life has moved on and prospered due to the people's and their Hokage's Will of Fire.

The next generation of Genin have graduated the academy.

"Inojin yamanaka, Shikadai Nara and Chocho Akimichi you will be..." A 12 year old Boruto toned out Shino Sensei as his mind raced.

He thought about himself and the past few days. He thought about how he had passed his exam and became a ninja at last. He thought about his future as a ninja and who his new sensei and teammates would be. He thought about the pride and happiness his mother, sister, and even his father had shown him upon his graduation. Just then..

"The next team will be Boruto Uzumaki..." Boruto awoke from his inner thoughts and rose his head, wide eyed in anticipation

"Sarada Uchiha..." Boruto was suddenly caught off guard and gave a look of confusion not knowing how to react. Sarada had been Boruto's most intense rival since childhood and now they would be on the same team. The young Uchiha sitting to the right of the classroom one row in front of him made a serious, rather displeased look. She knew Boruto and knew that he would be an impossible nuisance to overcome while stuck on a team with him.

"And…" Shino froze while looking at a confusing aspect of the paper he was reading from but before he had time to analyze it he was approached by Sarada and Boruto

"Shino sensei Are you sure this is the best teaming?" said Sarada

"Sarada I won't have any arguments, These are the teams Iruka-sensei prepared for your class" Shino said.

Sarada took a step back and gave Boruto a look of disdain. He didn't notice.

"Well don't we need a Sensei and who'll be our third teammate?" said Boruto

"Report here tomorrow" said Shino, he then handed them each a sheet of paper "You'll be informed of the rest of your team there"

The next day Boruto and Sarada arrived at their first training ground as genin, an empty field. They await the arrival of their 3rd teammate and sensei.

"Why did I have to be put on a team with you?" Sarada said

"Why do you have to be so cold to me?" said Boruto with his new forehead protector wrapped around his neck like his mother

"Bolt we are ninja now, our lives depend on our skills and Cooperation, things you aren't strong in at all" Sarada said in a Condescending tone

"Hey SHUT THE HELL UP!" Boruto said now angry and hot blooded.

A man walks on to the field wearing Konoha issue vest a blue scarf, next to him, a young boy they had not seen before wearing a green vest.

"Both of you calm down alright… jeez" he said.

"Konohamaru?" Said Boruto

"That'll be Konohamaru sensei from now on got it?" Said Konohamaru

"Your our new sensei?" said Boruto.

Sarada looked at the young boy accompanying Konohamaru

"That's right" said Konohamaru

"And this is your new teammate Mako" Konohamaru said introducing the boy next to him. Boruto gives the boy a good look.

"Hey Mako I'm Boruto but you can call me Bolt, and this is Sarada" Boruto said choosing to introduce her since she didn't walk up to him

"Nice to meet you" Mako said

"Hey why haven't I ever seen you around at the academy" Boruto asks

"Well I guess it's because I've had special training because of what I can do" said Mako

"Special training! instead of the academy! that's so cool" said Boruto

"Just what is it that you can do that's so special?" Sarada asks

"Mako here can use Wood style" said Konohamaru

"Seriously!" said Sarada

"Yeah" Konohamaru said "Mako here is a natural born wood style user and from now on he'll be your new teammate, Now let me explain your first team assignment and final academy test"

"What final test" said Boruto

"Your final test before you can officially become genin" Said their new sensei

"But we're already Genin we passed our final exam" Sarada said

"No you haven't in order to become genin you must first get me to the ground by Any means necessary so be willing to kill or you won't succeed. If none of you can get me to the ground within the next two and a half hours you will all fail and be sent back to the academy"

The three kids eyes widened with fear it was even enough to bring Sarada off of her high horse.

"Us? Fight a jonin? That's not fair, there's no way we can win right?" Said Mako very worried

"You just have to get me on the ground once, that's it"

"Yeah and don't forget you have me on your team" Boruto smirked confidently

"You say that like it'll make a difference dobe" Sarada's words angered Boruto

"Now normally we would have the introductions before the test but due to express orders given for this team we'll be doing them afterward if you pass. I'll give you one minute to talk among yourselves and make a plan" Said Konohamaru

"So all we have to do is take him down huh" Said Boruto

"It won't be easy stupid, he's a Jonin" said Sarada

"STOP INSULTING ME YOU JERK" yelled Boruto

"Should we make a plan?" said Mako

"Yeah here's the plan, Sarada keeps her mouth shut, You watch and learn and I'll handle this" Said Boruto in a sly, cocky tone while Mako looked at him confused and Sarada remained silent with a condescending look on her face.

"Ok times up lets get started" said Konohamaru.

The three genin now stand on the left side of the field while Konohamaru Stood on the right. Boruto ran straight for konohamaru expecting his speed to be completely too much for him (him being the fastest in his class and Sarada the second) Konohamaru simply dodged all of Boruto's attacks. Boruto then integrated a new technique into his fighting, The flying thunder god. As Boruto fought he began teleporting around Konohamaru's defence, using this technique Boruto actually managed to land a punch on Konohamaru's face by teleporting beside him after Konohamaru had block an attack from in front. It turned out to be nothing but a substitution however Konohamaru was surprised, to say the least, that Boruto had mastered a jutsu only ever completely mastered by three of the Hokage. Nevertheless the real Konohamaru quickly caught Boruto before he could notice and punched Boruto all the way from one side of the field to another. Boruto landed right back where he started, in front of Sarada and Mako.

"How'd it go Idiot?" says Sarada standing over and looking down on Boruto

"That looked like it hurt" said Mako.

Boruto got up licking his wounds With a mean mug while Sarada and Mako just stood there obeying his request for them to stay out of it. Boruto then charged again only this time He used his kage bushin no jutsu to create over two hundred Shadow clones. Both Sarada and Mako were amazed by the sheer amount of clones he could make, Sarada could only ever make 4 regular clones. All the clones attacked at once and one after the other their hits were evaded and the clones were beaten and turned into smoke until it came back to just Boruto where Konohamaru stuck him again and he flew back to where he started.

"Ya know for all those clones and all this power your suppose to have you really can't do anything can you?" said Sarada while Mako just looked and pondered.

However Boruto was unable to recover so quickly this time and struggled with pain.

Sarada decided she would enter the fight now and jumped into the camouflage of the trees. She waited and watched until she thought she had an opening, She then jumped from a tree with a kunai trying to nail him to the ground. Konohamaru saw this coming and kicked Sarada in mid-air knocking all the wind out of her and putting her right back where she started. Sarada got back up just as quickly, jumped in the air and aimed to punch Konohamaru. "Shannaro!" Konohamaru jumped back as Sarada punched his spot on the ground. The ground shook tremendously and split into large pieces. Konohamaru quickly recognized this as Lady Tsunade's and Sarada's mother's Signature Technique of Super Strength through precise chakra control. Konohamaru was amazed that a Stripling like her could master such a skillful technique. Konohamaru decided to gauge Sarada's skill a little more, realizing she was a close to mid range fighter he went in closer for a taijutsu bout. Konohamaru and Sarada fought in close combat for a while. Sarada used up all of her Kunai as close combat knives time after time trying to strike him with them getting them knocked out of her hand then going back in her pouch for more until she was all out. Sarada then decided to resort back to her Strength technique, trying her hardest just to land one blow on him. It proved ineffective as all it did was open her up and a sudden short barrage of hits to her head and body knocking her down and giving her visible bruises. Sarada stood back up, breathing heavily, facing Konohamaru. She suddenly puts her right arm out in front of her and holds her right arm at the wrist with her left focusing chakra into it at the same time "Chidori!" Sarada was using a technique taught to her by the sixth Hokage though with her sharingan not activated yet the Chidori was ineffective and even she couldn't balance the chakra necessary to make it work. Sarada ran at Konohamaru attempting to strike him in the body. Sarada's movements were now faster but not as precise as they needed to be. Konohamaru countered her strike at the forearm while avoiding contact with the chidori. Konohamaru then quickly punched Sarada in the face sending her flying back to where she began while also giving her a bloody nose. Boruto at this point was up and ready to fight. He saw Sarada land. She then got up and looked at Boruto with Leftover anger from Being swatted like a fly Boruto felt the same way and looked back at Sarada they then looked at konohamaru with the anger and charged at him without any plan or coordination. They were then knocked back to where they started.

Seeing his new teammates down and his chances of succeeding in jeopardy Mako finally decided to take action. He used his wood style to create hardwood vine gloves around his hands and part of his forearm, he then attacked, leaving Sarada and Boruto on the ground where they fell, and attempted to knock konohamaru off balance it didn't work Mako saw Konohamaru's kick coming and blocked it with his wood gloves. Mako and Konohamaru fought in close combat and while Mako had a stronger defence than Sarada or Boruto due to his Wood Style: Vine Gauntlets his taijutsu skills were definitely something to be desired. Mako decided to jump back to get some distance which Konohamaru allowed. Mako then used Wood Style: Cutting Jutsu to have waves of small wooden spikes come from his hands to shoot out at Konohamaru. Mako created such a large wave of wooden spikes that they hit everything in their path including Konohamaru, he got one scratch on his uniform which was more than either of the other two had gotten so far. Konohamaru took a look at the spikes all around him and realized that the spikes had also been coded with poison by Mako. Konohamaru was impressed with Mako's resourcefulness. Seeing that Konohamaru was virtually unaffected by the storm of needles Mako tried one more technique, Wood Style: Forest Bloom, Mako placed his hand on the ground and branches began to pop out of the ground around Konohamaru as they struck to grab him. The single Branches were much less of a forest like the Shodai's Jutsu and they were much too slow to grab Konohamaru. Konohamaru dodged the branches for a moment then dashed straight for Mako. Mako he constructed the branches into a wall right in front of Konohamaru he then retreated back to a nearby tree as Konohamaru placed his hand on the wall using a small version of his own Fire Style: Burning Touch Jutsu to turn the wall to embers in less than a second.

Sarada and Boruto were up again and attacked Konohamaru they got knocked back by Konohamaru yet again

"Hey Boruto!" called Mako urgently. Boruto turned around annoyed looked back at Sarada fighting Konohamaru and decided to jump up the tree to meet Mako

"What do you want kid?!" Said Boruto urgent and rudely

"It's Mako!" he said "And we need a plan if we're going to take down konohamaru" Said Mako desperately wanting Boruto to listen

"Look I know you don't know how this works but I got my own thing going ok so.." Boruto attempts to leave the tree but Mako grabs his arm

"Please we need a plan...If we fail I won't get to come back here" said Mako.

Boruto didn't know what he meant but he saw the desperation in Mako's eyes and decided that he would go along with it

"Well i guess it's better than getting our asses continuously handed to us" Boruto said.

"Thank you" said Mako

Boruto then kneeled on the tree branch to get a better look at the battle field, he looked just in time to see Sarada battling it out with Konohamaru only to get knocked back and to flip up to a nearby tree branch.

Boruto was finished, he had thought of his plan.

"Hey Four eyes" said Boruto "Wait a second."

Sarada was about to lash back down from the tree

"What do you want moron im busy" said Sarada in a monotonous, focused voice

"Mako here thinks we should work as a team" said Boruto

"Yeah like that'll happen" said Sarada

"Look I think he's right" Boruto said "we've been at this for almost an hour and nothing's changed but the size of our bruises"

"So what? I should follow you or the new kid, I'll pass" Said Sarada

"Enough!" said Mako

"Now I don't care what you think about Boruto or me but if we don't get this done soon We'll all lose and you'll be going back to the academy, is that what you want?! Now if Boruto is the one with a plan then lets try it. It beats getting stuck in the academy for another year right?!" Mako yelled.

Sarada looked at him and at Boruto.

"Ugh fine" Sarada says "Lets hear this plan then"

"First, Mako can you use your wood style to trap his legs in place with vines or something" asked Boruto. "Not like this" Mako said "I may have wood style but im not that skilled with it yet and Konohamaru is too fast, if he notices it then he'll just move and I won't be able to catch him"

Boruto thought for a moment

"Ok then how about this, Since Sarada likes to play with sharp things we give her all the kunai we have left and she'll use them to distract Konohamaru from a distance, then you use Your wood style to grab his legs just long enough for Me to use the Flying Thunder God jutsu to him and knock him down" Said Boruto.

Sarada and Mako looked at each other and looked back at Boruto and nodded in approval Boruto then nodded back. Sarada then jumped to another tree with the new kunai and started throwing them to get Konohamaru's attention. Mako then dropped to the ground, kneeled, and placed his hand on it and enacted his jutsu to grab konohamaru's legs. Konohamaru only noticed it after it was too late. Boruto then teleported in front of him and tackled him to the ground. The plan had succeeded. All three of them smiled until the man that Boruto had tackled turned into smoke. The three looked confused. As Boruto sat on the ground, Mako was still kneeling, and sarada stayed perched on a tree branch, Konohamaru came out from behind a nearby tree clapping. "You all passed" he said "From now on Boruto, Mako, Sarada, along with me as your sensei we are Team 9"

"Wait what the hell just happened?" said Sarada

"Oh you mean the shadow clone, I put him in my place while you guys were talking up in the tree, by the way next time I give you time to make a plan take it" said Konohamaru

"But that means we didn't really get you" said Mako

"That's not the point" said Konohamaru "The point is that you all worked as a team"

"What a load of crap Dattebasa!" said Boruto "We went through all that for a team bonding exercise!?"

"Yeah pretty much" said Konohamaru

"And honestly I'm surprised that you guys were able to come up with a plan like that utilizing your strengths and weaknesses, but i'm even more surprised that you and Sarada actually worked together Bolt. I thought this team was doomed to be academy students for another year at least"

"Gee thanks for the bold of confidence" said Boruto

"You're welcome" said konohamaru "Now all of your head home, meet me in the park near the edge of the village at 7:00 tomorrow and we'll get to know each other a little better"

The three kids got up and began to leave the field as the evening sky flew over.

"Hey thanks for helping us pass Mako" said Boruto

"Your welcome and thank you for coming up with a good plan like that Boruto" said mako.

Boruto then stopped walking and Held out his fist, Mako gave a confused look at first but caught on and fist bumped Boruto

"I think were gonna be good friends Mako, and call me Bolt" Mako smiled. Boruto then called out

"Hey Sarada you actually managed to not be a jerk when it counted, thanks"

"Whatever, I'll see you two tomorrow" said Sarada she then left and secretly smiled as she went home and the two boys then went their separate ways.

Konohamaru decided to pay Hokage-sama a visit.

(Knock knock) "Come In" Konohamaru entered the room to find Naruto sitting at his desk with Sakura and Genma Shiranui to his right hand side on the other side of the desk facing him having just returned from a mission

"Oi Konohamaru" said Naruto happily

"Hokage-sama"

"Ah come on we're among friends a little less formal"

"Do you have any news about your new team?" Sakura inquired about her daughter

"Yes they passed, It's actually pretty amazing how skilled they are fresh out of the academy but I should expect no less from the children of the New Sannin i guess. And Mako shows great promise with his ability to use wood style manifesting so early and being able to use it with a single hand naturally. But I wanted to know about your reason for this team"

"What about the team"

"Well I know the original plan for Mako was to join the anbu and Iruka sensei had planned for Sarada and Boruto to both be on different teams so why did you insist to have them both on the same team and insist I mentor them and why the weird arrangements with the test and having the Introductions the next day?"

Naruto's face turned into a soft half smile he reached into his desk and pulled out 3 folders with three pictures attached to each one.

"On your team you have Sarada Uchiha" Sarada's photo was normal with her eyes opened a reasonable amount to show her black irises and pupils, and no cynical look on her face, holding her glasses. Absolutely beautiful. "Sarada is a reserved, somewhat cold, girl at times" Sakura looked down at the Hokage's statement knowing it was true "She's incredibly smart and skillful but refuses to cooperate, her anger overtakes her at moments as well making her a liability. You have Mako, a young orphan" Mako's photo looked confused as Mako looked at the camera with his head cocked to the side slightly and and his eyes squinted slightly. "Mako holds the abilities of the Shodaime but has a large problem with focus, his mind tends to drift, he's a boy discovering himself, this impedes his ability to focus and learn, he's kind but very naive, the Anbu isn't where this boy belongs. And Last but not least you have my son Boruto" Boruto's photo looked uninterested with a dull look toward the camera as a way of looking cool and a grain stalk in his mouth "He takes a lot after me, he's determined and unwavering, he is willing to train hard and get better at all costs even if his determination is focus on beating his old man here, but he's hard headed and uncooperative, he fancys himself some kind of badass, I think he got that from you Genma" Genma smirks with the thin grain stalk in his mouth "This lone wolf attitude makes him a danger to a team, but Boruto has a power even greater than my own or Kurama's"

"What do you mean greater than yours?"

Genma and Sakura looked at Konohamaru as if he needed to be told something

"I mean when unlocks his true power it wil be even greater than the tailed beasts. These three kids are the future leaders of Konoha and I believe you are the perfect person to whip them into shape. I put these three on a team because they complement each other, Mako's calm nature will be the perfect balance for this team and I have faith he'll experience a lot as a member of this team. Sarada and Boruto will be forced to work together to succeed whether they like it or not, I expect them as a team to grow closer and if there's anyone who can get through to Boruto about his Hokage issues it's you Konohamaru."

"I see but that still does explain these weird arrangements with the test"

"Boruto and Sarada have had an intense rivalry for a while, call it the Uzu-Uchi curse, I just didn't want to have the introductions first and just give them time to splinter themselves more."

"Ok I think I get why you put these three together. So you expect these three to be the strongest in the leaf huh"

"No, the strongest in the world"

"What do you mean by that?"

Naruto looked at Sakura and Genma as they looked at him then he looked back at Konohamaru

"Konohamaru, only a handful of people including the one's in this room know what I'm about to tell you."

Genma and Sakura turned from the desk completely and stood up straight to face Konohamaru

"Have a seat. There's something you need to know about Boruto"

* * *

 **And that is the first chapter of the main story I hope you liked it and follow this story as it progresses and Please leave a review I would absolutely love to hear your complements or constructive criticism on my work. :D**

 **Also the way my uploads will work is that I will upload at least one chapter a month if i can swing it, more if I feel like it**

 **My Fans are my life**

 **Bless you all :D**


	6. On Their Way

Disclaimer: This is **Non-Profit** writing on my part, I am not accepting payment in anyway nor do I own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or anything else associated with the Naruto franchise owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Now please read and enjoy and if you have any constructive criticism that will help this first time FF writer please leave it in a comment :) Also please follow this story if you like so that I can get the chance to entertain others Thank you

 **The next morning the three children slept**

Himawari bursted into Boruto's room while he slept, waking him.

"Hey Bro!" said his 10 year old sister Himawari as she jumped on the left side of the bed on her knees opposite of where Boruto was sleeping. "You said you would tell me about your first day as a ninja today before you left since you were tired yesterday"

"Ugh what time is it" Boruto growned

"6:05"

"Really!"

"Yeah what time are you leaving?"

"6:50! thanks for waking me Hima" Boruto then pulled the covers off of him, wearing a white beater and red boxers with lions on them. He gave his sister a kiss on the forehead then jumped out of the bed and ran to take a shower. 20 Minutes later he came downstairs fully dressed. He sat at the table next to the kitchen with his breakfast already on the table. His sister was already seated next to him wearing her pink short sleeved dress with her Dark purple hair in pigtails.

"Good Morning" Said his Mother

"Wow that was fast, usually when I wake you you go back to sleep then wake up like five minute before were suppose to get to the academy then you show up late" Said Himawari

"She's right" said Hinata "For someone who has mastered the Flying Thunder God Jutsu of the Second, Fourth, and Seventh-" (Boruto scowled at the menton of his Father the Seventh Hokage, his mother and sister failed to notice) "-You very rarely manage to get anywhere quickly, that must change now that you're a full fledged ninja"

"It already has see? I'll never be late again" said Boruto

"Yeah right" said Himawari "So what happened yesterday, and who's on your new team?" Himawari asked overly excited as she lived out her want to be a full fledged ninja through her brother. His mother was listening as well

"Oh right, my new team Is Uncle Konohamaru, Me, Four eyes and a kid named Mako"

"Oh cool you're on a team with Sarada and Uncle Konohamaru, but who's Mako?"

"Oh Mako is this strange kid, to be honest we don't know much about him but were suppose to get to know each other better today so I guess I'll find out more but apparently he had special training and didn't go to the academy"

"Really? Special training for what?" said Hinata

"This Mako kid has the same Kekkei Genkai as the First Hokage"

"No way! you're joking right?" Said Himawari

"Nope"

"You mean this kid can use wood style?"

"Yeah but not that well" said Boruto

"Well he is just a genin like you, it's actually quite amazing, the First didn't even get his talent of wood style until later in life" said Hinata

"Hey did you and dad know about this kid?" said Boruto

"I had no knowledge of a new wood style user but i'm sure your father knows of him" said Hinata

"Yeah of course he did" said Boruto in a snarky tone that his mother did notice

"Boruto-" His mother said softly as she was interrupted

"So what happened yesterday?" said Himawari

"We had a final test before we truly became genin. We had to fight against Uncle Konohamaru to get him to the ground and of course I did and became a full fledged ninja" Boruto said as if he did it all on his own with food in his mouth. Himawari was amazed. His mother knew her son and his talent for exaggeration

"Boruto don't put on airs like that just for your sister, what about your team?" Said Hinata

"Ugh yeah they helped too" said Boruto begrudgingly

"Well how does it feel to be a ninja now?" Himawari asked smiling excitedly

"It feels like I've made it, now I can actually start becoming the best ninja of the Leaf village" said Boruto with stars in his eyes.

His sister looked at him with awe. She admired her older brother just as much as she did her parents. Now she saw that he was a ninja and one step closer to his dream.

"How are you gonna be the best if I'm the one that's gonna be Hokage?" said Himawari

"Well I guess we'll both have to be the best" Boruto smiled at his sister. To Boruto, his sister wasn't a rival she was his awesome little sister. That being said he still had no problem protecting her whenever the need arose. He would happily fight any battle he needed to for her. If his father could never look out for them then he would.

"You'll just be taking orders from me" said Himawari with a confident smile

"Haha well I'd much rather it be you than that crappy old man" said Boruto laughing.

His mother wasn't amused "Boruto!" she yelled with anger. She didn't accept Boruto talking poorly about his father.

Knowing her brother was in for a scolding, Himawari jumped to action

"Hey bro it's almost time, you should get going"

"Uh yeah right thanks" Boruto got up from the table, gave his sister a kiss on the forehead, and ran to quickly give his mother a kiss on the cheek "Bye!" he ran out of the house to get to the meeting place, and away from his mother

"Good luck Big bro!" Himawari continued eating breakfast, happy that she saved her brother.

Hinata looked down in disappointment, not over not catching Boruto, but of the relationship between Boruto and his father Naruto.

Boruto use to admire his father but as the years went on after Naruto became Hokage Boruto began to feel neglected, he felt as if Naruto had abandoned him for the rest of the village and would rather be their father instead of his. And so Boruto began to grow resentment and anger toward him. Naruto knows this but just can't sacrifice the time or energy needed for his son so he just works and watches as his son's feelings toward him grow colder and colder. He just hopes that he can protect his children and village from harm like what came years ago, and that his son would one day forgive him.

Meanwhile

(Knock Knock)

The door to Sarada's bedroom is slowly opened

"Big sister?" a young pinkette girl with emerald green eyes enters the room, she turns to her left to see Sarada asleep in a chair with her head and upper chest resting on a table in her room, drooling on a open book under her head.

The young girl found this funny and covered her mouth as she laughed. This woke Sarada who slowly opened her eyes and processed the morning until she suddenly jerked upward in her chair to wipe the drool from her mouth and off of her book. She then noticed her sister

"Good morning big sister" she said

"Huh? Syina? What are you doing in my room?" said Sarada still not fully awake

"I came to wake you and talk to you about yesterday" said Syina, Sarada's eight year old little sister

"Maybe later what time is it anyway?"

"6:00"

"Really?"

"Yeah you must have been tired after your training yesterday" Syina then noticed the book Sarada had drooled on "But not that tired because you still wrote in your diary last night, can I read?"

"What? Of course not it's MY diary"

"ok" she said saddened "Well will you tell me about yesterday?" Syina said as she got her happiness back

"Sure but I need to take a shower first" Sarada got up and went to take a shower. When she left the bathing room 20 minutes later, wrapped in a white towel with another one around her hair, she found her little sister sitting there in the hallway waiting for her. Syina rose and smiled in excitement

"Wait! Jeez. I have to get dressed" Sarada walked to her room as her sister followed her in. She closed the door behind her and they talked about Sarada's first day as a ninja as she got dressed.

They continued to talk as they walked to the kitchen.

"Oh my! Big Sister you're amazing you passed your test and became a ninja!"

Syina always looked up to her older sister of 4 years. Syina, unlike Sarada, never knew her father. He left only months after her birth. Her father left for reasons that weren't fully known to the sisters but a year later, after the Anbu betrayal, Sasuke's reason for staying away was to protect the Leaf. His goal was to seek out word of threats and eliminate them. He would call or write every few years but Syina had never met him in person. Syina looked to her mother and sister for guidance. Sure, her mother would talk about him but it was just words. It was her sister who always helped her when she was in trouble and picked her up when she fell down. She saw her big sister as everything she wanted to be. As a replacement for her absent father.

"Well as much as I would like to say it, I didn't do it alone my new teammate and that other idiot helped me" said Sarada

Sarada loved her Little sister, though she didn't always show it. Sarada was plagued by her father's absence. She, unlike her younger sister, remembered her father. She remembered his loving smile, his hugs, his voice, his calm attitude, how he always picked her up and made her feel better when she was down, and when Syina was born it was the happiest time of her life followed by the worst moment of her father's departure. Her father was gone but her new sister remained. Sarada was broken by her father's absence and closed her emotions to others but she knew she wanted to protect her sister from the pain she felt.

"Huh? Which Idiot? Do you mean the girl with the fangs or the monk kid?"

"No I mean the bigger moron"

"Oh! you mean Boruto don't you. Why are you so mean to him?"

"Because he's really stupid"

"But he's nice, and if you're nice to him he might start liking you"

"Eww Don't ever say that again" Sarada entered the kitchen and noticed a distinct lack of her welcoming mother "where's mom?"

"She had to go to the hospital early. That's why I wanted to wake you. (Growl growl)"

Sarada heard her sister's stomach "Yeah and that wasn't the only reason, It's weird that mom didn't leave any breakfast for us. Don't worry I'll make some really quickly before I go"

"Thank you"

"And I know you have that test at school today, don't let all that studying we did go to waste"

"I won't Sarada I promise"

Sarada made breakfast for her little sister, then left for the meeting place.

A few hours earlier

"Mako I'm so proud of you and I realize that you won't be able to come by much so I'll miss you" said a brunette woman of 25

"Are you sure you don't want any help moving the rest of your things to the village?" said a man of his early 40's

"I'm fine Big Brother Urushi I don't have that much stuff and I'll only be about an hours trip away Big Sister Mari, I'll come visit all the time"

"This place won't be the same without you so please do" Mari said

"The Leaf must think highly of your potential, to put you on the team with the son of The Hokage and the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno of the New Sannin, Great things are expected of you" said Urushi

"Well I'll do my best" said Mako

"That's all we can ask of you" said Urushi

"Have you actually seen the place where you'll be living?" said Mari

"Yeah from the outside, to be honest it's kind of small but It's larger than one room, and no roommates, but I wasn't expecting any. It's just been so long since I've had one" said Mako a little disheartened

Mari walked over to Mako and hugged him "Don't worry your family here will always be with you. Now be sure to brush your teeth everyday and eat well and don't forget to save your earnings from every mission and only spend what you need and be careful of the friends you make, don't hang out with people that do bad things and are rude, find loyal people and always stick by them and another thing about roommates-"

"Mari he'll be fine, let him discover life for himself, I know you'll make a lot of new friends and have a lot of adventures, don't let anything weigh you down" said Urushi

Mako smiled and hugged them both "Thanks I'll be sure to remember all of that. I should get going or I'll be late to meet Konohamaru Sensei"

"Yeah I suppose you're right. Do you have all your stuff?" said Urushi

"Yes" said Mako

"Are you sure?" said Mari

"Yes don't worry"

"Do you want us to walk you out?"

"No thanks that's fine thanks for everything I'll be back around soon! Bye!"

Mako left for his new home in the Leaf village and then to meet up his team.


	7. Introducing Team 9!

Disclaimer: This is **Non-Profit** writing on my part, I am not accepting payment in anyway nor do I own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or anything else associated with the Naruto franchise owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Now please read and enjoy and if you have any constructive criticism that will help this first time FF writer please leave it in a Review :) Also please follow me if you like so that I can get the chance to entertain others Thank you

* * *

Mako waited at the Gazebo in the park near the edge of the village alone, he had gotten there early.

"Oi" Mako's attention was drawn to the top of a tree in front of the gazebo where Konohamaru was. He swung down to a lower branch that put him over the entrance where he could sit and look on the children. Mako walks to the exit and sits on the second step of the gazebo on the right hand side looking up at Konohamaru on the branch.

"Hey Konohamaru sensei how are you?"

"I'm fantastic and you're a bit early aren't you?"

"Well after I settled into my place I didn't really have anything else to do"

"Ah I see, well don't worry I'm sure there's some things or people around here to keep you entertained" Mako smiled at the prospect of making new friends and experiences

The two then turned to see Sarada walking toward them, as she approached she spoke.

"Hello Konohamaru sensei, Mako" said Sarada as she walked up to the left hand side of the front of the gazebo

"Hello" said Mako

"Hey Sarada right on time" said Konohamaru

"Well can we begin?"

"Not yet, we're still waiting for Bolt"

"Ugh of course we are"

Eight minutes later after sitting in silence, Boruto ran through the field, to the group

"Hey sorry I'm late I stopped for ramen"

"Ugh you dobe"

"Shut up four eyes"

The two had an angry stare down and you could swear you could see electricity meet violently between their angry eyes.

"Enough you two, Bolt just sit down and don't make a habit of being late for assignments"

"Alright I got it sorry" Boruto walked and sat on the edge of the platform of the gazebo above and between Sarada and Mako

"Alright Now that everyone's here we can begin. This is how it works tell me about yourselves, names, facts, hobbies, goals, likes, dislikes, dreams. I'll start us off. My Name is Konohamaru Sarutobi, I am the grandson of the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, I'm Twenty nine years old, My birthday is December 30, My hobbies are spending time with my family and clan, having fun with my friends and training so I can accomplish my goal of being the next Hokage and succeeding my friend, Boruto's father, Nanadaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki,-" Boruto turned his head with a pout at the menton of his father. "-My likes are ramen and... well someone very special to me, My dislikes are being bored, losing to my friends Moegi and Udon, and cats, My chakra nature is fire although I'm adept at earth, wind, and yin yang release, my only dream is that I will have died after living a full life and peace will still be intact when I do. Ok now it's your turn."

"One question first" said Boruto "Why cats?"

"Hehe something tells me you'll find out pretty soon"

"Ok whatever My turn. My name is Boruto Uzumaki, I am the son of Hinata Hyuuga, The Shy Devil of the Leaf and the strongest of the Hyuuga clan, and that crappy man you all call the Hokage, I'm twelve years old and my birthday's on March 6, my hobbies are eating ramen, training with my mom, hanging out with my best friend Shikadai and My little sister Himawari and pulling pranks, I like making my dad angry and winning races and I don't like vegetables, being ignored or Sarada" Sarada scoffed at the comment "My chakra takes after the Uzumaki more than the Hyuuga, meaning that I have a massive amount of chakra and heal really fast. My nature is wind but I can kinda use them all"

"What? How?" Said Sarada

"I don't know I just can" Boruto looked down and Sarada could tell something was up

"Anyway, my goal and dream is to surpass all my rivals and become the strongest ninja in the whole village and the world will know me as Akai Inazuma Boruto!, The Red Lightning Bolt!" Boruto proclaimed with his arm raised his fist clenched

"In your dreams bonehead and what a dumb name" Sarada said

"It's clever you unimaginative dork"

"How is it clever?" Asked Mako

"Because my title has my name already in it. Get it?"

"Oh. That's what you meant"

Boruto hung his head in embarrassment as Sarada snickered

"Haha Ok thanks for the laughs Bolt now lets move on. Sarada why don't you go ne-"

"Wait. I have a question for Bolt" Mako interjected

"Um ok what's your question?"

"You said you want to be the strongest, does that mean you want to take your father's place as well?"

"Heh nah that's not really my goal. Whenever my crappy dad steps down the next Hokage will either be Uncle Konohamaru here or my little sister Hima"

"Mm? So now I'm competing with a ten year old?" Konohamaru said with a soft smile

"Yeah and you better watch out because my sister's just as awesome as me" Boruto pointed to himself with a confident smile plastered on his face

"I have another question. Why don't you like your father? I mean I thought that the son of the Hokage would be proud and always talk about him."

Boruto's wide smile turned to angry scowl. Konohamaru knew what to expect next.

"Well I don't. I don't care about that shitty old man at all. The jerk that could only write a damn note and leave it on the table to tell say congrats AFTER TWO LONG YEARS OF TRAINING IN THE FLYING THUNDER GOD! If he wants to forget about me that's fine, I'll be great on my own"

Konohamaru felt sorry for the boy as he could see so much of a young Naruto's lust in Boruto for the attention he deserved. Sarada also sympathized with his feeling of neglect.

"Ok that's enough Sarada it's your tur-"

"Wait!" Shouted Boruto

"What's wrong now Bolt?"

"Well Konohamaru, Dad never finished my training with the rasengan and I was wondering if you could help me with it" Boruto's head was facing down and his cocky attitude was gone. He was genuinely asking for help.

Konohamaru smiled softly "Sure I'll help you a when we train next ok. Sarada it's your turn"

"Ok, my name is Sarada Uchiha, I'm the daughter of the two New Legendary Sannin, Sakura Haruno... and Sasuke Uchiha" Sarada's voice had a cold tinge at the menton of his name "I'm twelve and my birthday is on February 22, My hobbies are reading, tutoring my younger sister Syina and honing my mental skills at battle, My goal is to restore my clan to it's former glory, I don't have many likes, I appreciate privacy and sweets, my dislikes are people canceling plans, and anything and anyone who annoys me" she gave Boruto a harsh glare, in response he stuck out his tongue out at her. "Hmph. Anyway, my chakra nature is Lightning although I have an affinity for Fire or so Lord Sixth tells me. I'm also a sensory type and trained in medical ninjutsu. My dream is only to protect my village, carry out my duty as a Kunoichi and restore my heritage"

"Well that was-" Konohamaru was interrupted

"I have a question" said mako

"Oh great" said Boruto

"Well I just wanted to-"

"Save it. if it's anything about my family, preferably my father, then I have nothing to say. It's one of the only things me and Bolt see eye to eye on. My father left when I was young on a mission he elected to take over me and my sister and mother. If he cares so little for us then we can make due without him."

The crowd was silent as they thought on Sarada's words. Boruto knew exactly how she felt but didn't want to make her feel worse by talking about it.

"Well I have a question for you. This whole "restore my clan" thing, it wouldn't happen to involve repopulation would it? Hehe" Boruto said in a sly tone like a sleazy flirt.

"GRRRR ANNOYING!" Sarada swings her hand back faster than lightning and with the force of Kami, SMACK!

"AAAHHHHHHHH" Boruto went flying through the back entrance of the gazebo and into the air.

As he landed his upper half slid over the ground and by the time he stopped his upper half was completely underground with only his legs poking up.

"Heh. Um Mako can you help him out" Konohamaru said nervously

A few moments later

'Hmph stupid jerk can't take a freakin joke. It's not like anyone would actually want her' Boruto thought with a pout on his face and dirt all over him as he sat in his original spot between and one step above Sarada and Mako.

"Well now that that's settled I think we can move forward"

"Wait. Konohamaru Sensei I also need some help. Even though Lord Sixth says I have potential with Fire style I still haven't been able to get the Fire Ball jutsu. I was hoping you could help me."

A big grin came over Konohamaru's face "You got the right guy. I'm especially skilled in Fire style. I can help you both during our next training session. Ok Mako it's your turn"

"Um Ok. My Name is Mako..um..well"

"Do you not know your own name dude?" said Boruto

"No it's not that it's just..well officially I have a surname that the village gave me making my full name Mako Senju"

"Whoa you're a member of the Senju clan?"

"Well that's what everybody thinks because wood style is an ability exclusive to the Senju like the First Hokage Hashirama. It's just.."

"Just what?"

"Well the Senju are gone, they're all supposed to be dead by now and even if they're not I never knew them, not even my parents. The only other person of Senju descent still living is Lady Tsunade and I don't know her either, I never had anything to do with that clan so I'd like it if you never called me by that surname"

His team members looked at him in silence for a moment until the silence breaker came to the rescue

"I don't understand" said Boruto "Just because you haven't met any of them doesn't mean that you're not still a Senju, even if they are dead. I mean me and my dad are some of the only Uzumaki left and Sarada and her dad are the ONLY Uchiha left but doesn't mean that we don't still belong"

"You're just proving my point. The fact is that you still had someone, your family, to teach you about your clan, I never knew anything, nobody ever helped me or taught me, no body of the Senju was ever there, it's just a name that the village decided to give me to make me seem important. That's not what a surname should represent… to me it's just a useless title"

Boruto and Sarada couldn't fully comprehend what Mako meant but Konohamaru could. The Senju and The Sarutobi Clans had a long history and now this boy, one of the last remaining Senju was all alone.

'Don't worry Mako. From now on I'll look after you' Konohamaru vowed in thought

There was another silence that not even Boruto could bring himself to break

"Anyway I use to be a trainee of the ANBU as well"

"You were an ANBU! what happened?" said Sarada. Mako looked down

"Well I was left at the village when I was very young so of course I had to be taken care of… but then when I turned 4 I was forced to enter the ANBU training program"

"ANBU training is one of the harshest courses in Shinobi history! There's no way they'd make an untrained four year old go through that"

"My dad may be an asshole but he'd never do something like that"

"They did it because of my special ability and it wasn't Lord Hokage it was his advisor"

"Was it the one with the Green kimono shirt and the black hakama?" said Sarada

"The one with the mustache and goatee and black head band, with hair that always looks wet." Boruto tone had changed to low anger

"Yes. His name is Ridiku. He went away after the Betrayal for about 3 years until he was allowed back to assist the Hokage. Everyone already has a theory why he left, I'm sure"

"Yeah I know why" said Boruto with rising anger

"Wait wasn't that the guy who-" Sarada began

"Enough. Let Mako Finish" Konohamaru knew where the conversation was leading and wouldn't have this turn into a conversation over the tragedies of the past.

"Well I wasn't very good at the training, they said I lacked focus and that's why I always faced punishment for being at the bottom of the class. I pleaded to be let into the village and find my own path as a Shinobi but Ridiku wouldn't allow it. Then one day Lord Hokage came and he said that I could leave and stay at the Konoha orphanage outside of the village. That's where I met Sister Mari and Brother Urushi, there were other kids but they all grew up and left and after the ANBU Betrayal families stayed together in the village to re-strengthen it and no more kids were being sent to the Orphanage. The last one to leave was Big Brother Ruu, he left to venture the world and find his place in it. Sorry I'm beginning to ramble" Mako smiled

"It's fine Mako, we want to learn more about you" said Konohamru

"I have a question Mako" said Boruto

"Ok what is it?"

"During the test Yesterday you said something I didn't understand, something about not being able to come back here"

"Oh. well you see, even though Lord Hokage allowed me to leave the Anbu, Ridiku wouldn't let go of me that easily. One of Lord Hokage's Advisors Lady Shizune came by the orphanage and told me that Lord Hokage and Ridiku had made an agreement that once I finished my academy level courses If I wasn't able to become a genin then I would be returned into Ridiku's custody permanently, to be made into a ANBU Shinobi"

"Ha Well it's good that we made it then"

"Yeah it really is. Oh I guess I have to say some more stuff right? Hmm... Well I guess my hobbies are climbing trees, like Konohamaru sensei apparently, as well as hiking and venturing through the forest. My goal for the longest time has just been to meet new people and explore as much as I can, my likes are flowers, I can grow them myself, and camping outside. My dislikes are tight spaces, being alone, and monkeys… Don't ask. My Natures are both Water and Earth giving me the Kekkei Genkai of Wood style, And my dream? Well I don't really know"

"Well I guess that it for the introductions-"

"Sensei I have a request, can you tell us what mistakes we made during our final test yesterday" said Sarada

"What's wrong with you Sarada! you want him to lecture us about what we did wrong? you're pitiful"

"This is what real ninja do Bolt, they try to improve no matter the cost. No one cares about your pride so just shut up"

"She's right Bolt. While a certain amount of pride is sometimes necessary, it can never be allowed to overshadow your will for success" Boruto turned his head and pouted "How about I start with you Bolt. Now it's true you are an Uzumaki, giving you a massive amount of chakra for jutsu and an increased healing factor, and you even seem to somewhat have a skill at chakra control-" a grin appear as Boruto liked the praise "-But you act like a complete idiot on the battlefield" the grin disappeared as Sarada covered her mouth from a hint of laughter "You lack critical thinking almost 100% of the time. All you did up to the end of the test was throw techniques at me and expect that to win you the fight. And you only ended up coming up with a plan because your teammates pressured you to." Boruto looked down "If it had been one on one you wouldn't have had a chance of winning. So what, you mastered the Flying Thunder God and the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but knowing how to use techniques the most crucial part of learning ninjutsu. In the end, will and raw power won't match up against strategy and skill." Boruto looked back up as he thought the worst was over. "And also your punches lack weight. While you may be fast, to put it simply, you need to get some upper body strength"

You could almost hear glass shatter. Boruto was broken by that embarrassing comment. His eyes and mouth stood wide open.

"HAHAHAHA" Sarada couldn't help herself

"Stop" Sarada heard her sensei and obeyed, still with a smile on her face

"Sarada, the same can be said for you"

"WHAT?! I-I'm not an idiot"

"Oh really? Well what do you call lashing at me with an unperfected Chidori? Because I call it pretty damn stupid. Sarada I've noticed that you think pretty highly of yourself. You look down on others that aren't like you and you hate to be made a fool of. You need a lesson in humility. After the first strike I landed on you there was no more thought in your actions. You went from strategic planning and calculation to just going all out and hoping for the best. You even resorted to using and unfinished technique that could have harmed you" Sarada looked down "And I'm sure you already know that, contrary to popular belief, The Enhanced strength Technique Isn't made for you to just bash at your opponent and hope to break something. It's a technique that requires precision and planning. This anger you have comes from this belief of you being better than everyone else being challenged, but don't worry we'll work on that"

"Ok I understand"

"One more thing, While you may be second fastest in your class next to Bolt, How you use your speed needs improvement. The precision of your strikes is terrible. I know that you haven't awoken your Sharingan but that's not an excuse. You should focus more on honing both your mental and physical skills. And lastly is you Mako. Hmm?"

Mako was paying no attention to the conversation and instead focusing on some Dandelion weeds that had grown near the gazebo steps.

"OY MAKO!" Mako turned to face Konohamaru

"Mako you NEED to improve in decision making and focus. You shouldn't have had to rely on Bolt to come up with a plan. Why didn't you try? Mako as long as you continue to only pay attention in intervals you won't ever learn. Focus during a mission is key and can mean success or failure"

"I understand…."

"Look don't worry about it we'll work on it. Also, while you have a strong defence your Taijutsu needs much Improvement."

"Well are you done ripping on us yet?" Boruto said

"Bolt I'm not doing this to rip on you. Guys don't let this go to your heads but you're special. You three hold some of the most powerful bloodlines the world has ever known." The three kids began to make faces "I know that you three hate to be compared to the heroes of the past, your parents and predecessors, and that's why I want to make you better than them" The three children refocused on Konohamaru "You three are prodigies of the Leaf and one day us old people are gonna have to step down and The New Generation of Konoha will have to step up. And I'm gonna make you three ready"

"And just how are you gonna do that?" Sarada said

"I already have something in mind, A powerful joint technique, unique to the skills of this team, and after you three master it together it'll be one of the most powerful Jutsu in your arsenal"

"WELL SPIT IT OUT! WHAT IS IT?!" yelled Boruto

"Ha anxious now are we? Later. You can't start to learn this Jutsu until your teamwork improves. Speaking of which, our next training session is tomorrow so report back to the field where we had the test and **be on time**." Konohamaru jumped down from the tree branch "You're all dismissed for the day"

The three stood up and began to walk from the field. Mako walked in front of Boruto and Sarada, still too shy to try to connect with them

"Hey Sarada" said Boruto

"What do you want?"

"Listen I just wanted to ask if you know where the others are?"

"No I don't. I haven't seen anyone since yesterday"

"Well do you want to look for them?"

"Together? *sigh* Fine just don't annoy me dobe"

"Whatever, Forehead"

"GRRRRR!"

"Huh? Hey look" Boruto pointed at Mako walking ahead of them "Where do you think he's going?"

"I don't know maybe he's going to his house. My guess is he doesn't know anyone else around the village"

"Yeah, yet. Hey Mako!" Boruto ran to catch up with Mako with Sarada right behind him

Mako turned and waited for Boruto and Sarada to catch up "Wanna come with us into the village?"

"Really? Why?"

"We're going to go find the rest of our graduating class and since you're a member of our team you should come with us and meet them" said Sarada

"Um well I don't know. I think I should just head back to-"

Boruto interrupted "Look Mako I get it, you're kinda shy but don't worry none of them are gonna bite...well maybe one" Mako gulped "Anyway it doesn't matter just trust us we're a team now"

"O-Ok I'll go"

"Great lets go find the others"

Mako followed Sarada and Boruto into the village to find the rest of their graduating class

* * *

 **My Fans are my life**

 **Bless you all :D**

 **And Happy 4th of July!**


	8. The Leaf's Graduating Class

Disclaimer: This is Non-Profit writing on my part, I am not accepting payment in anyway nor do I own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or anything else associated with the Naruto franchise owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Now please read and enjoy and if you have any constructive criticism that will help this first time FF writer please leave it in a review :) Also please follow me if you like so that I can get the chance to entertain others Thank you

Quick Character Descriptions (Feel free to skip)

 **Yasei Inuzuka: Age: 12, Rank: Genin, Appearance:** Age 12-13 Appearance: Light skinned female, Bright yellow eyes with black pupils, Red Inuzuka face marks on her cheeks, neck length brown wavy hair with a bang going left covering her forehead protector, Red V neck shirt showing no cleavage that cuts off right after the elbows with two small black arm bands around her risks, Black Mid calf length Black pants, blue sandals

 **Mai Hyuuga: Age: 17, Rank: Jonin, Appearance:** Short sleeved, Button up Light blue Kimono, Hyuuga clan Byakugan eyes. Long brown hair tied in a pony tail with two small strands wrapped in beads coming down the sides of her face, shin length Black leggings

 **Metal Lee: Age: 14, Rank: Chunin, Appearance:** Asian Male, Straight black hair that runs that runs off to the left side,long sleeved green trench, orange leg warmers

 **Inolin Yamanaka: Age: 12, Rank: Genin, Appearance:** Pale Caucasian female, Outfit based off of Inojins except for shorter sleeve black shirt, With long blonde pony tail

 **Hiroaki: Age 12, Rank: Genin, Appearance:** Traditional Fire temple attire, Short (ear length) Platinum blonde hair in the form of a bowl like haircut.

 **Mirai Sarutobi: Age: 18, Rank: Jonin, Appearance:** Basic Konoha Ninja uniform

* * *

"Ugh we've been looking forever!"

"It's only been ten minutes Bolt"

"Whatever. So Mako where are you staying in the village?"

"Oh I have this little apartment with a ledge balcony. It's on the top floor too so it has a good view"

"Is it cool having your own apartment?"

"Yeah...I guess, So can you tell me about these people we're going to meet"

"You can see for yourself, look" Boruto and Mako heard Sarada and looked where she was pointing. There was a bench against a small wall built around a garden. There was also a Crowd of young people, some sitting on the bench, some sitting on the bench and some standing. the crowd was about nine people strong, an intimidating number and one Mako hoped would be fewer.

Within the crowd was

Mitsuki

Mirai Sarutobi, daughter of departed Asuma Sarutobi

Mai Hyuuga, the daughter of Tenten and the departed Neji Hyuuga

Metal Lee, The son of Tenten and Rock Lee as well as the younger brother of Mai

Inolin Yamanaka, the daughter of Sai and Ino Yamanaka and the twin sister of Inojin

Yasei Inuzuka

Hiroaki, a descendant of Sentoki, one of the only fire temple survivors, and a Fire temple monk in training

Shikadai Nara

Chocho Akimichi

Sarada and Boruto began to walk toward the group but found that Mako hadn't moved an inch

"Aw come on" Sarada walked a few steps back and grabbed Mako by the arm and pulled him to the group. As they got to the group they greeted each other Sarada sat on the bench next to her friend Inolin while Bolt went straight for a familiar face.

"Oi Shikadai!" Boruto walked over to Shikadai who was in the middle of the group and fist bumped him

"Hey Bolt I see you passed"

"Of course! what, did you think I wouldn't?"

"I didn't think you would end up working with Sarada"

"Yeah well ANYTHING TO BECOME THE GREATEST NINJA IN THE LEAF!"

"Heh"

A girl with brown hair, red face marks and Two small fangs comes up behind Boruto and throws her arms around her neck playfully. She then puts her head on his shoulder and faced his ear

"Hey Bolt" She flirtily said in Boruto's ear

"Oh hey Yasei what's up with you?"

Yasei moves to Boruto's side with only one arm around his neck now "Oh nothing much I see you got put on a team with the old stick in the mud" Sarada heard and scoffed

"Yeah I know right Dattebasa! Well who are you with?"

"Ugh Mitsuki and Hiroaki"

"Oh, well Mitsuki isn't that bad but Hiro-"

"But Hiro what?" said the young fire temple monk in training

"HIRO IS ANNOYING! There, I said it loud so you could hear it"

"Hahahaha!" Yasei bursted into laughter

"You better keep quiet Bolt, unless you want to get hurt"

"The only thing that's hurting me is that dumbass haircut. Why don't you just cut it and become a real monk" The two boys now stood toe to toe with each other

Yasei slid in front of Boruto, bumping Hiroaki

"Nevermind Hiro, I wanted to ask if you wanted to maybe...hang out tomorrow"

"Like just the two of us?"

Well...yeah" Yasei began to blush "UNLESS YOU WANT TO BRING OTHER PEOPLE BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE-" her nervous ramble was interrupted

"He's not doing anything tomorrow, we have training with our sensei" Sarada said

"Grrr WHO ASKED YOU!" Yasei growled angrily at Sarada baring her fangs

Sarada began to get raise from the bench to confront Yasei but her friend Inolin stopped her

"Yasei" said Boruto "Unfortunately Sarada's right I do have training tomorrow but maybe some other time and we could bring everyone too" Boruto smiled wide

Yasei hung her head in disappointment "Yeah. Sure."

Meanwhile Sarada was having a conversation of her own

"So How's being on a team with Bolt?"

"Just as annoying as you might think"

"Ugh will you two ever just kiss and make up already"

"Just shut up"

"Hahahaha Anyway who's your new sensei?"

"Konohamaru and there's nothing new about him. He's an old jerk just like the rest." Boruto interrupted. He then turned to Shikadai "what about you, who's your new sensei?"

Shikadai used his thumb to point behind him to the small wall "Mirai"

"WHAT?! Big sister Mirai! Your their new sensei?"

"That's right" said the young woman sitting atop the wall

"But you not even that much older than us!"

"That's right" said Shikadai "She's the youngest jonin leader in the village"

"Wow that's so Cool"

"What about you Inolin?" Said Sarada

"They're having trouble placing me so for the time being I don't have a team. Sucks because I really wanted to be a part of Ino-Shika-Cho"

"Speaking of which, where is your brother?"

"I don't know, probably training with my dad"

"Um Bolt" said another girl sitting next to Mirai

"Oh hey cousin Mai... Metal."

"Hmph" grunted Metal Lee

"Ya know you could an actually greeting" said Mai while Metal simply didn't reply and continued laying on the wall next to his sister

"Anyway, How's it going?"

"Everything's good Bolt but who's your friend?"

Everyone turned to look at Mako, standing silent a few feet from the group, Much to his dismay

"Oh sorry" Bolt walked between Mako and the group and held his hand out "This is Mako. He comes from outside the village and he's a genin in our squad"

Mako was visibly uncomfortable with all the staring eyes

Yasei walked up to Mako and walked around him looking him over. She then stopped in front of him looking at his face. A moment later two small ninja hound puppies, one with silver fur and one with black, ran up to their partner in crime. She leaned in to Mako rather closely, making him even more uncomfortable, and sniffed him. The two pups ran to his feet and sniffed him as well. Yasei finally leaned back

"Got it" she said. She then went back to the group and took a seat on the wall

"G-Got what?" said a confused Mako

"Yasei is an Inuzuka, their speciality is tracking, Mainly through scent" said Sarada

"And now that she's got yours she can track you anywhere" said Boruto

"(Gulp) I think I would have preferred the biting"

"Heh don't worry..uh..Mako was it? I'll only use it if you need tracking like if you get lost on a mission... or when my pups Rongu (Black fur) and Shāpu (Silver fur) are full grown and want a chew toy" Yasei gave Mako a devilish smile

Just then Mitsuki walked along the wall and sat closer to Mako "Don't mind her, she just has a bad sense of humor"

"He's right welcome to the village Mako" Mai says

"I'm Mitsuki, and don't worry you'll get use to everyone. Uh hey what's that on your arm?" Mitsuki looked at a black mark on his right arm just below his sleeve

"Oh it's nothing" Mako pulled his sleeve down over the small mark

"Hey guys I gotta go" says Boruto "I promised Hima I would train with her"

Yasei once again jumps from the wall and hugs Boruto then lets go "Ok see ya later"

"Uh huh see ya and I'll see you tomorrow at training Mako"

"Ok bye Bolt" says Mako

Boruto then begins to walk away as Sarada watches him

"It must hurt that he didn't say goodbye to you huh Sarada" said Chocho

"Hmph whatever"

Boruto walked home through an empty street, hopeful to see his little sister when a sharp, intense, burning pain is felt in his left shoulder as he grips it tightly over his jacket and falls to his knees.

'Hey Bolt. Hehe It's been a while. I heard your little intro to your team. Why didn't you mention me? I find that a little rude wouldn't you?'

Something is communicating with Boruto, something from within. It sounds like a young boy.

'How about you just let me introduce myself next time then we can let bygones be bygones'

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Boruto shouts as he focuses chakra to his left shoulder. The pain begins to fade as does the voice

'Do you think that will help? I won't just disappear in here. You can't hold me forever Bolt. One day you'll have to face me. We'll talk again soon...Bro'

The voice completely faded away as well as the pain. Whatever it was Boruto has fended it off.

For now.

* * *

 **A/N: Funny thing About Mitsuki and Metal Lee is that I started writing this story before I knew either of there names. I orinigaly named them Hangetsu and Haru Lee but decided to change them back after there names were released**

 **My Fans are my life**

 **Bless you all :D**


	9. Getting Along (Part 1)

Disclaimer: This is Non-Profit writing on my part, I am not accepting payment in anyway nor do I own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Gaiden, or anything else associated with the Naruto franchise owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

Now please read and enjoy and if you have any constructive criticism that will help this first time FF writer please leave it in a comment :) Also please follow me if you like so that I can get the chance to entertain others Thank you

* * *

"Mako you have to swing faster, analyze your opponent's attacks and defence"

"But how?"

Konohamaru and Mako are sparing, going back and forth

"You have to focus on me, If it looks like I'm setting up to swing left then be prepared to block left" Konohamaru swung a kick to Mako's right side

Mako blocked the kick but felt something on the back of his heel brefly before he fell backwards over a tree root

"But even when you're focusing on me don't lose sight of your surroundings"

"First you say to focus on one thing now you're telling me to focus on everything around me"

"I never said only focus on one thing I said learn to focus on what's at hand, and If it's a fight then you need to focus on everything around you and your opponent all at once If you want to survive" Konohamaru saw that Mako began to look upset "Mako it's a skill that will take a while to master"

"Konohamaru sensei... what if I'm holding this team back. What if Lord Hokage made a mistake. I've never been strong at taijutsu even though it's essential and now I'm on a team with Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha and I don't want to hold them back and-"

"Mako stop. Life is full of failures, you'll get better. Lord Hokage wouldn't have put you on a team with his son and Sarada If he didn't know better"

Mako looked up at Konohamaru. Konohamaru placed a hand on Mako's shoulder and looked at him

"And besides don't look at Sarada and Bolt like there better than you I mean look at them"

Konohamaru held his hand out to his side to the open grass area. A few yards away to the left was Sarada facing the left, practicing her Fireball jutsu after getting instruction from Konohamaru. A few yards away to the right was Boruto facing the right practicing the second stage of the rasengan with a rubber ball after having some help from his sensei.

"They're learning just like you and you three will grow together as a team" Mako smiled "How about we take a timeout I have to check on their progress as well"

Konohamaru walked away from Mako closer to Boruto and Sarada

"How's jutsus coming along guys?"

"I can't control the right amount of chakra to get the fire ball right. Can you help me sensei?" Said Sarada

"NO! I've been practicing the rasengan all day and still haven't gotten past the second state! I need his help more!" said Boruto

"While It's probably true that you need more help it doesn't matter because he's helping me. Atleast I actually have a chance"

Boruto got angry at that comment and threw the rubber ball to the ground and turned around "Shut up you four eyed hag! You think you're better than me well you're not you're even more of a failure! You're already a ninja and you can't even unlock your sharingan. Daughter of the sannin my ass, we won't ever learn any special team jutsu as long as you're on our team!"

Mako stood in surprise at the verbal onslaught while Konohamaru squinted his eyes and prepared.

The whole field stood silent. Boruto had stopped after his verbal assault while he faced Sarada back. Sarada stood motionless until tears feel from her eyes. Her face scrunched up until she turned around and a look of pure anger had overtaken her.

Still with tears in her eyes she yelled at the top of her lungs "I HATE YOU BORUTO!"

Sarada then jumped at Boruto and smashed the ground where he stood. Boruto jumped back and made a stance. When the dust cleared It appeared the Sarada had too. Without warning the two lunged at each over ready to go to all lengths to settle their differences.

The two exchanged blows in the beginning as blood began to fly in small amounts. Sarada punched a near by tree, completely severing it from the base. Then, by focusing chakra not just to her hands but to her whole arms, lifted the broken tree up and threw it at Boruto. The tree passes and Boruto is gone. Sarada stares wondering if she really got him when out of no where something breaks through the earth near her feet. Before she can even look down she feels something grip her ankle and pull. Before she knows it she is completely trapped in the ground with only her head sticking out and Boruto standing over her looking down

"You aren't the only one Lord Kakashi taught some tricks to" Boruto cocky smile emerged

"Grr AHHHHHH!" Sarada full of rage uses her strength technique to shatter the hard earth entrapping her. She lifts herself fron the broken ground, ready for round two.

"Sensei aren't you going to stop this!?" Said Mako

Konohamaru stood still "Mako, I want these two to work together but in order for them to do that they have to get rid of this deep rooted animosity"

"But what If something serious happens and they get hurt!?"

"I'll be here to make sure nothing goes too far, though I doubt anything will, but as far as this fight goes, it was bound to happen at some point"

Sarada and Boruto exchanged blow for blow equally matched as they both started to take a physical toll

*rustle rustle*

"Hm? Sensei-" said Mako

"Yeah I heard, Come out the game is up" said Konohamaru

From a tree down jumps Himawari "How did you catch on to me so quickly I just got here!"

"You don't know how to move through the trees without sound" Said Konohamaru

"Yeah I do uncle Konohamaru I just messed up this one time"

"Hey you shouldn't worry about it too much it's easy once you get the hang of it" said Mako

Himawari looked over and gave the green eyed boy a puzzled look

"Oh sorry, I'm-"

"Wait I know! Your Bolt's new teammate Mako right?"

"Yep that's me, um does this happen a lot?" Mako looked at the two children going blow for blow with each other

"Well yeah but it doesn't go this far usually"

The two children continued to fight until Boruto focused chakra into his hand "PUSH" he forced his hand down and using a wind style technique that pushes them away from each other to opposite sides of the field landing on one hand and one knee

"You know what, You go on me all the time, talking about how I'm a dobe, a moron, but what are you huh Sarada? heh. You're a disgrace. Someone who can't even use then own Kekkei Genkai. Well I've had enough of being talked down to by you" Boruto stands up with his eyes closed while Sarada still doesn't have the strength yet. Boruto takes a deep breath

"Oh no" says Himawari softly but still hearable "Please don't do it Big Brother"

Boruto Opens his eyes

"BYAKUGAN!"

Boruto was now using the Kekkei Genkai of the Hyuuga clan but it was strange. His eyes had a odd discoloration making them look almost pure white instead of the normal light purple, also he appeared to be squinting as if it was straining him to use the byakugan. Nevertheless he stood up and took a stance. Seeing the Byakugan in his eyes Horrified Sarada, she immediately stood up and lashed toward the boy with a medical jutsu designed to knock out patents.

Boruto dodges this and begins to strike Sarada with more and more speed and power, hit after hit landing and bruises beginning to emerge on Sarada's face. Using the Byakugan Boruto was clearly winning, still, on the side lines was Himawari with her hands clenched together in front of her chest and a worried look on her face that Mako noticed

"What's the matter Himawari? It looks like your brother's gonna win"

"Bolt can't keep this up much longer"

"What do you mean?"

Himawari's eyes stayed locked on the fight as Boruto knocked Sarada to the ground who had been mostly beaten. Boruto stood a few feet away squinting his eyes and moving oddly

"Tha-That's it Sarada! Just give up!" Yelled Boruto

Sarada notice his strange behavior but just then

"Ahh!" Boruto closed his eyes hard as he stumbled backwards and fell to his knee he through his hands over his eyes

"Wait what's happening" said Mako

"He- He's gone blind" said Himawari

"What!?" said Mako

"It's only temporary but Boruto can't use the Byakugan for too long or he loses his vision for a few hours" said Himawari

"That must be a side effect of Boruto's large connection to the Uzumaki clan instead of the Hyuuga, His eyes aren't configured to handle the Byakugan"

Sarada couldn't hear what they were saying on the sidelines but she didn't need to, she deduced it on her own. Sarada rose to her feet and dashed towards him and knocking him completely to the ground. Sarada began to take back the fight punching and kicking one after the other, all direct hits

"WHAT WERE YOU SAYING HUH! WHO'S A DISGRACE NOW!" yelled Sarada. She then kicked him a few meters on his side and ran to him in an attempt to hit him again.

She raised the punch and lowered it only to find her fist firmly in his grasp as he got to his knees

"But how?!" Said Sarada

Boruto stood up, now with his eyes completely closed and said "Because you suck" and made his signature cocky smile.

This enraged Sarada who used her free hand to punch at Boruto's stomach. Boruto quickly moved and caught her arm with his underarm. The two children stood face to face, trapped together, tired and beaten

"Ya know I'm not as dumb as I look. While you were waling on me I found out how you fight and let me tell you, I'm not impressed, I can literally beat you with my eyes closed hehehehe"

"GrrrrrRRRRR You think you can talk down to me like this!"

"Yeah I do. How does it feel to be made fun of and belittled huh jerk? Well guess what four eyes I won and now you know I'm better than you"

The last four words echoed in Sarada's ears

"I-I'll show you!" Sarada used all her strength to break free from Boruto's hold. Sarada raised her arm to punch Boruto "AHHHH!"

Boruto heard where the voice was coming from and had the same Idea as she did. He balled up his fist and, in one instance, with all his strength swung up. "AHHHH"

Then in another instance... both hits landed.

Both of the children flew back and fell to the ground

"Bolt!" Yelled Himawari as she ran to her brother along with Mako and Konohamaru "Bolt are you ok!?"

"They're fine Hima. They're both fine" said Konohamaru

"Sensei what happened?" asked Mako

"Didn't you see? I told you to pay attention"

"I saw... I just.."

"At the last minute they both knocked each other out"

"Wow really?"

"MmmHmm. Mako training is concluded for today" Konohamaru picked up the unconscious Sarada off the ground and put her over his shoulder

"I'll be taking Sarada home, Hima please take your Brother"

"Mmhm" Himawari put Boruto on her back and begun to take him home

Konohamaru turned to Mako and placed a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry you did good today" he then smiled and left to take Sarada home

My Fans are my life

Bless you all :D


End file.
